


Every Bit Closer (By Accident Of Course)

by Ooopsss



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Babies, Dialogue Heavy, Drunk Sex, Family, Friends to Lovers, I know nothing of the korean school system, Jongin is also cute and an idiot, M/M, Main Pair is Kaihun, Mpreg, Pregnant Oh Sehun, Sehun is a cutie, Starting A Family, Twins, blackout drunk, i got carried away, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ooopsss/pseuds/Ooopsss
Summary: Sehun has been in love with his best friend, Jongin, for years. He knows it will never happen. But when Jongin accepts a job in the U.S. they throw a party for him. After a drunk night together, things change between them. Of course, it's only Sehun who vividly remembers the night spent between them. It's not long after Jongin has left that Sehun finds out he's pregnant.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 174
Collections: First Round





	Every Bit Closer (By Accident Of Course)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 264 :]
> 
> Dear Prompter: I really hope I did this fic justice. Have a wonderful day!
> 
> Also thank you for the fic fest moderators, you were amazing and helpful!

Preschool Days  
Sehun, 4 [Second year in preschool]  
Jongin, 5 [Last year in preschool]

It was little Sehun's first day in a new school. His daddy got a new job in the heart of Seoul last year. But his mama was sad that daddy was away so much so we all moved into a new house. They promised Sehun a puppy if he did well in this new school. That's all the motivation he needs to get through this.

He's wearing the new shoes his mama got for him last week. They still squeak a little when he walks since he hasn't worn them very much. He has his blond hair nicely combed to the side. Then he's got on his school uniform, he sees all the other kids wearing it too. They're all strangers in his eyes. He sees a bunch of boys roughhousing and throwing dirt on each other. He hopes no one makes his uniform dirty. His daddy said he was bound to make new friends because he was cute. Everybody says he's cute, he doesn't like that. It makes him shy. His daddy and mama are holding his hands, they promised to take him all the way to the front of his classroom. 

The three of them walk into the main entrance where they are led into the office. Everything is big for little Sehun. But he feels so protected in his mama and dad's hands. Out of the corner office a really tall woman comes out and greets them.

"Why hello there, you must be the Oh's! Good morning! How are you doing?" Sehun thinks she's really loud, but so cheerful. 

Sehun decides to hide behind his mama. He suddenly wants to go home. "Yes, I'm Sehun's father. She is my wife and Sehun's mother. And this little one hiding is my son Sehun. Come on, say hello."

Because Sehun isn't rude, and obeys his dad, he does as he's told. "Hello. My name is Oh Thehun." Now, little Sehun tried hard for it to come out of his mouth as 'Sehun' although it still sounds like 'Thehun'. 

The nice lady still has her smile on. "Well it is a pleasure meeting you Sehun. I am the preschool's academy director. You may call me Director Lee. Why don't we have a seat in my office? Come along." Sehun is holding onto his mama's skirt too tightly, he doesn't want to be here. He had friends in his other preschool, he doesn't want to be lonely.

"Sehun, darling give me your hands. We can walk together that way." said his mama. It was so boring being there in the office while his parents talked to the director. He has his little backpack on still, he decided he wants his snack now.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Sehun whispers, well he thinks he's whispering. The adults were talking and signing papers. It's so boring. 

"Well of course, you didn't finish your breakfast baby. Come on." Mrs. Oh then takes his son and puts him on her lap. "Babe, can you hold these for me?" she says as she hands Mr. Oh Sehun's immunization records. She then takes Sehun's Finding Nemo backpack to get his lunch. Luckily she knows Sehun has a bigger appetite and had packed him a separate fruit snack. She takes Sehun's apple slices and hands the container to him. Mrs. Oh makes sure Sehun then takes a seat at the children's table while he eats. She really needed to get back to filing forms. 

"Well these are all the forms we need for today. Unfortunately it is already a little late to introduce him to the classroom, We should wait until Monday. Preschool here is available to 3 years olds to age 5. He is, let's see here. Ah, 4 years old. Okay so he would be in group B. We would just need to have a teacher assigned and put him into our system. I think everything should be done by next Monday. In the meantime, please check your emails for parent information. We have weekly updates on school events and meetings. Any questions?" All Sehun can understand is that he gets to go home! Yay!

His daddy clears his throat then before speaking. "Not at the moment. Could we get a tour of the school? I think it would benefit Sehun if he knew where the bathrooms were, as well as where they are led after class. Usually my wife or I will be the ones to pick him up."

"Also, in case we have a friend or someone pick him up other than us, where would we inform the teacher?" Looks like Sehun is still going to be here for a while. He continues munching on his apple slices while his daddy and mommy talk. Once they are done, Sehun gets to go onto his daddy's shoulders for the tour. He likes it up there, he feels like he's the tallest person ever! He can see the top of his momma's head from up here. He should have paid more attention. If he gets lost he'll ask his teacher. After they're done, he gets to finally go home!

"Do you want to walk on your own now?" his daddy asks him.

"Nope. I like it up here daddy." Sehun answers, holding on tighter just in case he wants to get him off.

Sehun pulls at his daddy's hair when he feels like he's falling. "Hun don't pull his hair, he might go bald." said his mama, giggling. 

"Babe, if by the time I'm 30 I don't have hair, you'll still love me won't you?" asked Mr. Oh.

"Hmm, we'll just have to wait and see. After All I do love that hair of yours." said Mrs. Oh, then ruffles her husband's blond hair. "Sehunnie, don't pull on it to hard okay. Your mom loves daddy's hair." Sehun giggles at them, he just wants to be with his parents always. Sehun doesn't get to see his daddy has gone beet red at his papa's comments. But he knows something is weird when his mama just continues calling him "daddy". Sehun doesn't get it, that's his dad. Oh well.

Monday quickly came...and Sehun has decided that Mondays are the worst!

Walking along the school to the classroom was dreadful. Sehun could feel it in his gut. He was going to be left there all alone, in a new place...ALL BY HIMSELF. He used to go to another school when they lived in China, and he had one whole friend. His daddy had said sorry for moving them all the way to Korea, but now he gets to be together all the time! So it's okay he forgave him; he does also want the puppy. 

Upon entering the classroom, they seem to have interrupted reading time. Why? Because Sehun and his mama had to go to the office and do more paperwork! All eyes were on him, he got more scared and hid behind his mother again. Was it weird that he moved to a new school mid-year? Because everyone kept on staring at him when he entered the classroom.

"Hello there! Come on to the front and introduce yourself." said the teacher. His teacher seems to be nice, so he peeks out from behind his parent's legs. With a little encouragement from mom, he moves to the front of the classroom and does as he did in his preschool in China.

At the front of the classroom and faces the other students. He then bows to them and says in the clearest voice he can. "Good morning, I'm Oh Thehun. It's nice to meet you." He hears little snickers coming from the back row, when he looks back up, some of them are giggling. He knows he's said his name weird again. 

"Very good Sehun, why don't you take a seat up here. You can be seat buddies with Do Kyungsoo." He turns back and waves goodbye to his mom, who looks by far, worse than he is. He doesn't move from the front until the Director and his mom have left. Then he goes to sit next to a really short boy, with black hair and big eyes. 

"Hello, I'm Soo." said the boy as Sehun sat next to him.

Just great, if he says his name, he'll think he's making fun of him. "Hello, it's nice to meet you Thoo." But like with everything else that has an 's' ound, his lisp affected it. But this boy wasn't affected by it whatsoever. Kyungsoo just looked at him and nodded in understanding. 

"Want to play together at recess?" asked Soo.

Smiling, and feeling great that he might have just made a new friend, he says yes, beaming with excitement. Today they are learning numbers and how to trace them. He feels like his other class was at the same level so he has not missed anything new. Soon enough it is recess time, he and his new friend Soo get to go play. Soo leads him to the swings. But there are other kids playing, so they get in line. As he's talking with Soo about his lisp, Kyungsoo nods along. He seems so understanding that it's only with the s sounds. There are some older kids in the swings that don't want to get off. They must be group C, only a year older and about to go to primary school.

"Kyungie!" Sehun turns his head to see another boy with big ol ears shout. 

Kyungsoo smiles and then leads Sehun away from the swings and toward the sandbox to where the other boy called to him. "Sehun, this is Chanyeolie. He lives next door to me." Soo hugs Chanyeolie then.

"Chanyeol, not Chanyeollie. I am a big boy Kyungie."

There was another boy there too, though not as tall as Chanyeol, but taller than both Sehun and Kyungsoo. He looked up with interest at them. He didn't even have to ask who he was because Kyungsoo beat him to it. "And this is Jongin, he lives on the other next door." Jongin had soft looking brown hair, it looks shiny, noted Sehun.

"Hello." Sehun shyly says. 

Jongin smiles at Sehun then. "Hi Sehun, nice to meet you." 

"Chanyeolie, can you push me on the swings?" asked Kyungsoo. Soo looked very shy asking, he had looked down grabbing the hem of his sweater.

"Yes!" said an excited Chanyeol. "Jonginie can push Sehunnie!" Sehun was going to say that he was a big boy now and that his daddy taught him to swing himself, but suddenly there was a tug on his hand.

Taking a hold of Sehun's hand, Jongin leads them to the swings. "We take turns, okay Sehun?" said Jongin, calmly staring down at Sehun. 

"Okay." said Sehun. 

Jogin and Sehun take turns pushing each other on the swings that day. And every other day of Sehun's preschool year. 

The rest of Sehun's second preschool year was great! He got to play and learn but mostly he met the greatest best friend, Jongin. Unfortunately he was a year behind Jongin, but he always played the catch-up game in terms of being with Jongin since preschool days.

+-+-+-+-+-+

It started out on the swingset. Two children playing until the bells for class rung. Sehun had come up with a nickname for Jongin. Nini, he had said. It was cute, and others made fun of Sehun for doing so. But Jongin liked and approved the nickname, because it came from Sehun.

During primary school days, they had play dates, birthday parties and sleepovers. Usually it was Jongin or Chanyeol's parents who hosted the sleepovers. The first time Chanyeol had a sleepover, Sehun had been a crying mess. Chanyeol's parents had to call Mr. and Mrs. Oh to go pick him up. The next time, Jongin had said the sleepover would be at his house. Sehun had cried then too, but this time Jongin decided they could share his blanket. Sehun had actually stayed the whole sleepover! With Nini helping him, he got through it and had a great time. His parents had also enjoyed a nice quiet evening to themselves.

During middle school, Jongin and Sehun had been even more attached by the hip. Doing absolutely everything together. This even included clubs. Sports clubs, art clubs you name it, they did everything together. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol loved to say that they appeared like an old married couple. Only Sehun blushed at the thought of his Nini being his husband. When Sehun had told his three friends that he was gay, they were nothing short of nice and supportive. Yet, the teasing increased two-fold from Chanyeol. Saying how Jongin was acting more like a boyfriend each day. 

Secondary school days were a lot tougher after Jongin said he was bisexual at 15. Jongin received confession letters almost every day, he was popular, he was in the soccer club and team, and had good grades. In short, he was everything a 14 year old Sehun dreamed of. Chanyeol was the same way, much to Kyungsoo's dismay. There was one reason why no one picked on Kyungsoo. There was a rumor going around that Kyungsoo was the son of an notorious leader of a drug syndicate. Kyungsoo didn't bother correcting them. Sehun was the opposite, not quite into sports at this time, he was more into getting good grades, music clubs and art clubs. He was bullied of course, because he was lanky and Jongin was his best friend. 

Everytime one person was rejected by Jongin, they would become part of the "Sehun is a Bitch Club". It was an unofficial club of course, but a known thing. Jongin had known and in turn, also defended Sehun from all the assholes. Not everything was bad of course, this was also where he met Baekhyun, Yixing and Minseok. All of them had gone to different schools before coming to this one. And each and every one of them feared for their lives when they witnessed Kyungsoo fight a boy twice his size. 

The incident had occured in the courtyard one morning when Sehun was eating with Baekhyun, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol. As the rest of their friends were making their way to their table, a boy older than Sehun pulled a prank on him. The boy had made the mistake of pouring spoiled milk on Sehun. Jongin had been so shocked to see Sehun running to the bathroom, crying, he just rushed after him instead of staying around to witness the "absolute murder" as Minseok had dubbed it. Baekhyun, having been hit once or twice by Kyungsoo had expressed his sympathy to the guy, but then also wanted to hit him when he remembered what he had done. The older boy had received one week suspension as well as two weeks detention. Kyungsoo had detention for a whole month. Baekhyun had received one week detention for hyping up Kyungsoo during the fight, on top of the cafeteria table. And Chanyeol received an award for being an exemplarary student for stopping the fight ["Fucking teacher's pet" had mummbled Baekhyun, in such a quiet voice so Kyungsoo didn't hear him].

The bullying got to the point where Sehun had wanted to stay home. His friends defended him when it got too much for Sehun. Not to say that he was not capable of defending himself, but he was a softie okay. The words got too much. The boys that Sehun thought were nice to him were only nice to him when others weren't around. Jongin thought very bad of said people. Nini had said that people who couldn't be real when others were around, were not worthy to be in his life. And yes, he still called him Nini. He'll always be grateful to Jongin and his friends for making secondary school a little bit better.

When Jongin, Chanyeol, and Minseok left for university, he was lonely. Not alone in terms of friends but, he missed their sleepovers and study dates. Their friendship was a little more strained after he left for university. Jongin had more options in partners now, more hookups which meant less time for Sehun. He was determined to work his butt off to get into the same University as Jongin. If not to be with him romantically, to at least maintain their friendship.

+-+-+-+-+-+

University Days  
Sehun: 18 [First year at university.]  
Jongin: 19 [Second year at university.]

"Hun, do you have everything?" asked his mom as he placed another box in the apartment.

Sighing, Sehun turns to his mother and hugs her "Yes mom, for the millionth time yes."

Sehun's dad then joins the hug. "Go easy on her, son, she's having a hard time with all this." adds Mr. Oh as he makes a grand motion with his arms, showcasing the whole new setting.

Beginning to sniffle, she grabs Sehun tighter. "Why don't you stay with us longer? What's wrong with the university back home?"

Laughing, Sehun's dad decides to embarrass him. "Oh that's easy honey. Jongin is at this university. He gets to live with his crush now, not a dormitory. All up and domestic with his little crush."

"DAD!" cried out a very much red and mortified Sehun. "I do not have a crush on Jongin! He's my best friend."

"Oh Sehun! You better actually study! Jongin was nice enough to offer up an invitation for you to live here, I don't want to find out you just chose this school because of him." upon seeing the mortification on his son's face, Mrs. Oh just laughs. "Relax Sehun, your dad and I both know of your little crush. And how you only applied to universities in proximity to this one."

Oh Sehun is red...beet red. I repeat, Sehun is dying of embarrassment! "No, I did not! This one just has the teaching program I want." WHich is true! This university has an excellent teaching program with internships while you study. "Okay fine! Don't talk so loud, Jongin went to go get food, he can be back any moment!"

His parents were such meanies! Ever since he came out as gay to them when he was 12, they have been nothing but supportive! Although, they tease him about Jongin at every chance they get. Or any boy in which he talks to them about for that matter. Sehun regrets talking about Jongin constantly now. He thinks the most obvious tell was when Jongin came out as bi at the age of 15. He had been so happy then, thinking he could have a chance with him. His parents had noticed of course.

"I'm home!" Jongin calls as he gets there with the food. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Oh. Was Sehun a handful when moving in?" He jokes.

"Yes Jongin, he's now taking up half your closet space too. This boy practically moved everything he owns down here with you," said Sehun's dad.

"Dear, don't be surprised if his things take over everything now. You had to have known what you were getting into when you asked him to share the apartment with you."

"You guys are bullies. All of you." Sehun pouts at them, he was just really excited to start his university program...and to live with Jongin. He's had a crush on him since primary school. It started after Jongin had plucked flowers for Sehun. A couple of nice yellow roses, to match the blond's hair, the burnett had said. Of course, he had gotten them from the school's garden. Jongin had been suspended for two days after the groundskeeper had complained. That was also the day he met Jongin's parents. Mr. and Mrs. Kim were the nicest after they assured a crying Sehun that it was not his fault that Jongin got punished.

Of course, Jongin has never noticed him. Why would he anyways, Sehun wasn't as beautiful, curvy, or had an amazing personality like any of Jongin's exes. He's met all of them. Sehun couldn't help but compare himself to any of them. There was Krystal; a beautiful talented theater girl he dated in secondary school. Then there was Jennie; that one really made him feel like he was an ugly duckling! But she was so nice to him, they became friends. She liked to coddle him as well, even after breaking it off with Jongin. Comparing himself, he just felt like Jongin would never see him as anything but a friend. Was it because he was about an inch taller than Jongin? He seemed to like people who were shorter than him. 

"Awwe don't pout Sehunnie!" Kai says as he reaches to pinch Sehun's cheeks. "Off with that pout, c'mon." And just like that, Sehun turns that frown upside down. He looks toward his parents. They must know how Sehun feels truly because they smile knowingly at him. 

"Well alright Sehun, Jongin, we're going to get going, it's quite the drive." said Mr. Oh. "You two better study and get good grades, I don't want you two partying out too much. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Exactly! Study hard boys! Kai takes care of my baby, and if he is a handful, just remember we are a phone call away to scold him." said Sehun's mama. 

"I am not a handful!" and "Will do, I can handle my best friend." were said at the exact same time.

After Sehun's parents left, Jongin and Sehun got to unpacking his things. Jongin lives relatively close to the university. He used to share the apartment with Chanyeol, but he transferred to a different university...coincidentally it was the one Kyungsoo had been accepted to. So they share a one room apartment as well. Yes you read that right, "as well." Jongin's apartment is a one bedroom, one bathroom place. Jongin had insisted he move in since the arrangement allowed for two beds to fit in the room. And their desks could be in the living room. It would be a real life dorm experience, is what Jongin had told him. 

Truth be told, just the mere thought of living with Jongin made him very happy. Only one person has been told of the big fat crush he has on Jongin, and that was Kyungsoo [everyone else just knew by the mere looks Sehun gave Jongin]. Soo always listened to him babble on and on about how amazing his best friend was and how nice he was to Sehun. Soo was an angel; not once ever telling him to quiet down. And he was always there to be a shoulder to cry on. Jongin had a new girlfriend or boyfriend. 

He made the mistake of confessing to Jongin twice. The first was at Sehun's graduation from middle school. Jongin had looked so frightened and what Sehun thought was a look of 'disgust'. So Sehun said he was joking, and that it was a prank. He had been so hurt then, thinking that it was because Jongin was straight. Worse, that Jongin would stop being friends with him.

The second time was in secondary school. There was a party at Jongin and Chanyeol's university, and all of their friends were invited. It was Sehun's first time at a party with his best friend. Jongin got extremely drunk. Sehun had gotten the courage from a couple vodka shots to confess to Jongin while they were dancing. Jongin had kissed him ever so sweetly then, his first kiss. The kiss then turned into something more heated, Sehun remembers tasting the alcohol between them. It didn't matter if Sehun was inexperienced, Jongin had taken the lead. Of course that was right before the tanned male made a mad dash for the nearest plant and puked. That next morning, he realized Jongin had a terrible memory after being drunk. Sehun had told him that they had kissed, a deep blush on his cheeks. Jongin looked mortified. Rubbing the back of his neck, he told Sehun ``Damn that's how you know I was drunk. I mean if I kissed you. What else did I do?" Emphasis on the 'you'. As if the blond was so repulsive and unattractive that the only way Jongin would ever look at him was if he were drunk. It hurt. Not even that dwindled the immense crush he had. He should just move on, but how can he when Jongin was his best friend who at every chance he got, he'd make the blond feel so much joy. Ugh, hearing those words made his tummy feel like there were raptors running about.

"Bro, how do you have so much clothes? This is not going to fit here," said Jongin. There stood Jongin near their tiny SHARED closet, the drawers were already filled with clothes, now it was just their closet left. "Hun, we gotta keep some of these things in the suitcase, there's no way in hell you'll wear all these. Look, when the fuck are you going to wear this?" Laughed Jongin, holding Sehun's tight leather pants.

"They make my butt look good. I will wear those if I'm failing a class." giggles Sehun.

"You got a point there. Your ass is perkier in these. Fine I'll hang them up." It's this shit that gets Sehun's hopes up. Jongin is just naturally flirty, the dirty jokes, winks here and there, it gets the mutant butterflies going in Sehun's stomach.

Sehun tries his luck. "You think so too?" Does he really stare at his butt?

"Fuck yeah it does, especially when you wear those crop tops too. You looked especially hot then." Jongin casually says. As if he's talking about something as simple as the weather.

Really flustered then, he stutters out. "S-s-stop it. I don't look hot, at most I am tolerable."

"Bullshit! You have no idea how many guys have asked about you in my insta DM's! You're on almost all of my posts, so some think it's your page. They're always asking if you're single, bi, straight, gay, age, whatever but someone's always trying to get at you."

Getting even more red, Sehun stands on his bed and jumps up and down, pointing an accusing finger at his best friend. "You've never told me about that! Must be a lie then. Liar liar pants on fire! If it were true, where are all my potential suitors?" He's joking, who else could be as amazing as Jongin?

"I'm not lying! 'Potential suiters', bro we're not in fucking pride and prejudice times. They were all assholes, only looking to get in your pants. Not one of them worthy, trust me. If there's anyone who knows what you deserve, it's me. You deserve more than a guy who just wants to use you." Jongin looks so sincere when he says that. 

Sehun had stopped jumping on his bed at this point, full on blush. He's sure the only noise in the room is his rapid beating heart. How can he say such sweet things and yet not know what it does to Sehun's heart! Licking his lips, he decides to continue, "I deserve someone better? Why?"

Jongin actually chuckles, he then goes to sit next to Sehun. Burnett knows to some extent that Sehun has issues in how he perceives himself. He knows Sehun has self esteem issues. But he does try to help him out when he can, randomly calling him beautiful, handsome and cute. "Why wouldn't you deserve someone better? You're smart, sweet," Jongin starts to say, holding Sehun's hands in his own, "you're caring, selfless, and so so cute. What else could someone want? Absolutely perfect. And I say this as your best friend, so you know I'm being honest." 

Of course, as his best friend...what else would Sehun hope Jongin could be. "Thank you." Sehun says, smiling at Jongin. If he sees that the smile doesn't reach his eyes, he doesn't comment on it.

The rest of the night is spent unpacking Sehun's things. And somehow he convinced Jongin to buy him some food! They then decide to play Mario Kart until their food gets delivered. Jongin, making sure to laugh evilly, blue shells his way to victory about every game. A pouting Sehun had decided he needed dessert to get over this devastating blow to their friendship. Jongin states that he's already getting free food and he should settle for a box of pepero sticks he has in his secret candy stash. So he calls that a win in his book.

+-+-+-+-+-+

Sehun expected Uni to be vastly different from all previous school's he's attended. What he did not expect was it to be so different. He used to be bullied and told he was ugly constantly. His bullies made him miserable. But now, in a new city, where he gets a brand spanking new beginning, he's feeling very much appreciated. Here on the other hand, he's being given confession letters, he's been given flowers by an assistant professor, and the weirdest one...he's been asked out on coffee dates on more occasions than he can count. He's not used to all of this weird shit. So, he is quite flustered everytime someone cute asks him out. He has never gone through with anything past the second date, he needs to focus on his studies. And he needs his time to be sad that Jongin is dating around more seriously than he is.

It's been a whole semester of classes, and he is over it. He cannot handle living another day in Jongin's apartment. He's passed all of his classes, that's not the problem. How could he not pass all of his damn classes when he was in the library almost every day. And almost every other night, he'd be there too. Thank all the gods, deities and other religious figures that his university's library is 24 hours! But why, you ask? Well he'll tell you why. Jongin is in a new relationship. It started a month after he moved in. At first it was hookups, and now they're together...Sehun has spent the majority of the time in the library to study, a small percentage to eat and the rest of the time to cry. Jongin's new boyfriend was a meanie! 

Sehun's currently sitting in Baekhyun's dorm room. Stabbing his chicken nuggets, with a chopstick. Why was he eating his chicken nuggets with chopsticks? Because he can and Baekhyun ran out of napkins, he doesn't want to dirty his hands.

"Hun? You have some sauce on your face." tried Baekhyun. No response from him, he's staring at his chicken nuggets. "Hun?" Okay, time for drastic measures. "Earth to Sehun!" He shouts, and throws his boyfriend's shirt at him.

"Huh?" he stares down at the shirt, "Baek, please don't throw things that have the potential to be a napkin." Sehun says and he wipes his mouth with the shirt. "Don't make that shocked pikachu face at me, you knew it was gonna happen."

"That's Yixing's!" He quickly runs to Sehun and takes the shirt away! "You know what, I'm not even mad. You look like shit. Jongin out with Luhan again?"

That evil name! Luhan, it's not even cute...can a name be cute? Sehun is a cute name, he thinks. And he's cute too! Cute name, cute face, Sehun has it all! His parents say so too!

"That obvious? What gave it away? My fuming when you opened the door or the stabbed chicken nuggets?"

Sighing, he takes Sehun and leads him to his bed to have a talk and cuddle session. It's not like Yixing would care, everyone babies Sehun in their group. Hell, even Minseok who has been known to be the grump of their group, babies the shit out of Sehun [but Kyungsoo is the number one!]

"Can I be honest with you?"

Sehun knows exactly where this is going. "Yeah, go ahead. I can take it." No he can't and he knows it.

"You can't be mad at Jongin for having fun and being in relationships. He's got every right to be out there fucking his new boyfriend. Which might I add looks a whole lot like you, kinda creepy." Sehun grunts at that, so Baekhyun continues. "Also, you have been going on dates too, maybe none of them have been up to your standards, but that is kind of hypocritical if you get mad at him for doing the same."

"I'm not mad he's dating. I'm mad he's dating Luhan! Luhan is a bitch, he's so mean to me. I'm pretty sure he knows I like Jongin. I'm jealous of course but what's new. He's never going to look at me like he sees others. It's not like I'm mean to him, he just kinda pushes me to the side every time we are all in the same room. Not Jongin, Luhan."

"Yeah you have a point there, all his other exes were pretty chill. Aren't you still friends with that Jennie girl? She was so nice to us. Kyungsoo says they met Luhan last time they were here and he noticed Luhan gives you the evil eye."

"He hates my guts! Plus, Baek I live there too! He's always bringing him over and Luhan is too damn loud. And it's like half the month I sleep in the living room."

"He's loud? Fuck, Jongin just might be that good, ever think about that?"

Spluttering out, "Noooo!" Sehun gets really red.

"Oh you have thought about it haven't you. I mean you've sat on Jongin's lap before, ever get a feel for it? Remember, if it's big soft, it's even bigger when it's hard.

"I'm calling Soo. Telling him you're bullying me!" Sehun goes to reach for his phone then. Baekhyun's face pales and quickly bear hugs him so he can't get to it. 

"I'll stop! I still have nightmares from secondary school. Satansoo was unleashed on that regretful night, I couldn't sleep for days." He's exaggerating of course. Soo had given Baekhyun an earful and maybe one good smack after witnessing Baekyun teasing Sehun for his crush.

"Fine, but next time Soo visits us I'm going to tell him if you don't keep your promise." Suddenly Sehun got about 5 text messages. When he checks them, he decides he's not going home. "Baek, do you have plans tonight?"

"This glorious ass has an appointment with Mr. Zhang at 9 p.m. He's had his last final for the semester and I'm about to get it good, if you know what I mean. Why?" 

Sehun hums out an acknowledgement that he's heard and understood. "No reason, I wanted to see if you wanted to play Smash Bros."

"Don't lie Sehun, do you want to stay in my dorm? You can have my key. Just be here when I get back in the morning or bring it over to Yixing's before you get home."

Sniffling, he nods his head. Why does it hurt? He would think that Jongin would at least treat him like a best friend and realize his boyfriend is an evil little shortie. Yet, he's the one that has to leave every time he's over because Luhan doesn't like him. What does Luhan have that he doesn't? Well looks like he's found the topic he'll mope about tonight.

The next morning, Sehun goes to give Baekhyun his key. Thank heavens he has a single room in the dorms. His eyes are puffy and still tired looking. Neither Baek or Yixing comment on it, they know it will only make things worse. He heads to his place.

It was poor timing on his part. As soon as he goes through the front door, Luhan is in the kitchen cooking, wearing nothing but one of Jongin's old soccer jerseys. Well he assumes he's wearing nothing underneath, the damn jersey reaches his knees. He smirks at Sehun from where he stands, drinking his stupid coffee.

Sehun slams the door unnecessarily loud. Luhan gives him a dirty look. Oh well two can play that game. He goes to the room he shares with Jongin and locks the door. Once Luhan tries to get in, he'll probably get mad...but he'll cross that bridge when he gets there. Jongin is there rubbing his eyes, sitting on the edge of the bed clad in only his boxers. He blinks a couple times, realizing it's Sehun who entered the room.

Smiling at Sehun, he pats the space next to him. "Hey, you alright bro?" Of course Jongin would notice his tired look.

He's so mad! After everything he's getting a 'hey'. "I'm not going over there. I am going to sleep. The gremlin is in the kitchen if you're wondering. Lock the door when you get out." He's getting his pajamas ready, fully intending on going back to sleep, when Jongin back hugs him.

"Sehun, are we good? I'm sorry he's over a lot, it's just his roommate Tao doesn't like us being there either. And you're cooler than that."

"No, we're not good." Sehun gets out of Jongin's hug. Completely over it. He's got to tell him today or it's never going to get any better. "Jongin you don't get it. I'm paying half the rent, but most days I'm either sleeping at Baekhyun's or the couch. It's not fair that I am getting pushed to the side because of him. You completely ignore me when it's us three together. He shuts me up when I'm talking, chooses topics where I have no idea or it's just a you two thing so I can't participate. You've never been this bad before in a relationship. When you dated Krystal and Jennie, I was at least comfortable with them. They respected our friendship and made me feel included. I liked them too, they were kind to me. Luhan is a damn asshole to me, and you don't care."

Jongin had stayed silent throughout the whole thing. Just staring down at the floor. So Sehun continues.

"Do you want me to move out?" Maybe, Jongin would be happier that way. Sure they were best friends, but in this new relationship, Sehun didn't seem to matter.

"What?" That seemed to have shocked him enough to finally talk to Sehun.

"Yeah, maybe it'd be best to just live apart. That way you could have the room to yourself. And when you remember about me, you could visit me." Sehun was hurt, he knew there were better ways to say things but he couldn't help but want clarification on things.

"Sehun, no that's not what I want at all. Please don't leave m-don't leave just let me explain. Luhan thinks you like me so he gets jealous of you. I've had to tell him to back off but he just gets really defensive and tells me that I'm cheating. So I admit I have pushed you away this time but I'm so sorry Sehun. I didn't think it would get this bad."

Huffing, he looks at Nini straight in the eye, "If you are with someone who doesn't trust you, then why be with them? You should not have to fight because his insecurities are also pushing you away."

Sehun still looks really mad, so Jongin continues. "I'll talk to him okay, and from now on if he and I want to be together I'll just get a motel or something."

"I am not going to let him bully me anymore, and the next time he does I'm smacking him. I no longer care if he's your boyfriend," said Sehun. He's walking toward his bed when he turns to Jongin to look him straight in the eye. "If I were with someone, I wouldn't let them talk bad about my best friend. Why do you let him say things about me?" He doesn't wait for an answer, instead opting to go to bed.

Needless to say, the relationship between Jongin and Luhan didn't continue much after that day. They lasted about three weeks after that day. With the last week of his relationship in verbal fights with Luhan. After their break-up, whenever Sehun sees Luhan at their university, it's quite obvious by the evil stares Sehun gets that Luhan is still a little bitter.

Jongin had been so remorseful for allowing someone to be so mean to his best friend, that he got him flowers and a massive apology after their argument. He promised to focus more on school and his bestie, choosing to forgo relationships for a while. Sehun took a chance and asked him on a mock date, but Jongin thought they were joking and messing around so he said yes. Best fake date he's ever been on.

=-=-=-=-=-=

University Days  
Sehun: 21 [Fourth and final year at university.]  
Jongin: 22 [Fifth and final year at university.]

Jongin was busy writing his final paper. His phone is currently on silent mode after telling his recent hookup it was over. He knew this one was not going to take it lightly, so he had to ignore it for a while. After breaking up with Luhan three years ago, he hasn't been in a relationship. And when he is in a one-night stand or a friends-with-benefits relationship, it always ends in one of two scenarios. The first being that they end up on good terms, and they like his best friend Sehun. A few a little too much! They've asked for his number after being done with Jongin. Of course, Jongin being the defensive best friend he is, never gave them an opportunity to try anything with Sehunnie. The last scenario was the worst one. His "exes'' sometimes hated the fact that he doted more on Sehun and in turn became very jealous of his Sehunnie. 

They would need to realize his friendship was more important than someone who he wasn't serious about in the first place. Not many could handle that of course, like this girl who he broke it off with. She probably thought they were something more. He feels a little bad...he's been neglecting his best friend duties today. He hasn't gotten a chance to go have lunch with Sehun yet. He just really needs to finish this paper and software design project and he's officially done! 

Jongin was getting ready to graduate with a degree in software developing, his speciality in anti hacking systems. He was top of his class, and had two potential jobs lined up already thanks to the connections he's made over the years at university. There is one job that he's considering more than the other. There's a downside to it, it's in the United States. It would be very far from his family, Sehun, and his friends. On the other hand, it paid more, and was a more stable career move. He'd have somewhere to live considering his cousins live close to where the job would be.

If he could somehow get the company in Seoul to bump up the starting salary and offer a stable career, he'd consider staying. He hopes he can, he really wants to stay close to his loved ones. Plus, who would take care of Sehun when he moves away...if he moves away all the horrible men would come out the woodworks and try to get at him. He needs to make sure no one tries to play with Sehun's feelings. Sehunnie is a sensitive one for sure!

So he is very much undecided whether or not to go yet. He'd have to discuss this with his mom and dad next time he calls them. For now, he has got to get home! He's done with this paper, his design is solid, and his professor has approved of his final project. Time to go home, beat Sehun at Mario Kart, and have a nice late lunch...early dinner?

Sehun was having a pretty bad day. He is in his final year of his university program for teaching. As he works for his degree, he's also completing his required assistant teaching credentials. Sometimes he teaches at the primary schools, other times, like today, at the middle schools. AND today was not a very good day. 

Just like every day he gets to assist the middle school's English teacher, he gets there an hour early. It's just enough time to eat breakfast, write his summaries for university log, and then set up his student's graded notebooks. The teacher has let him have absolute control over the lessons, to help him get a hang of being the teacher. Usually the children are precious angels. But today their regular teacher was not in the classroom. She left him there, with the devils. Those little 15 year old brats decided to tease the living hell out of him. The first 30 minutes of the lesson was a success! The last half hour was spent with his students making sure he had a red face.

"Teacher, do you have a girlfriend?"  
"Assistant teacher, do you have a boyfriend?"  
"Teacher are you a prude?"  
"Teach Oh, can you have babies or not?"  
"Teacher Oh's face is red!"  
"My mom had me at 15!"  
"Are you a virgin teacher? You dress like a virgin!"  
"Teacher do you have babies at home?"  
"My dad said that he and his new boyfriend are having twins. He left my other dad because he smoked a lot."  
"Teacher Oh, do you like drinking?"  
"My sister is in uni and she drinks every day. Mom says sis is pregnant with her second baby. It's a different dad."

He had plenty to report to the teacher once she returned to her post. She was more upset at a red faced Sehun for not being able to get a handle of the classroom. She said he was not fit to teach a middle school classroom, to stick with the primary school children. His score for that day was not as great. 

Leaving the school, he tripped on the stairs in front of all of his students, and ended up twisting his ankle. Seeing as he had forgotten his phone at home, he had to walk home. Afterwards, it started raining. So he had to run, hurting his ankle a little bit more. As he was getting close to his apartment complex, a car splashed mud on him. Once he got home, it just didn't get better...he had no clean pj's or sweats. Putting a load to wash, he grabs some of Kai's comfy clothes. He curses himself for forgetting that if the washer is on, the shower water turns ice cold. And the absolute cherry on top of his poop sunday, was the fact that there was no rice left in the fridge. He lets out a miserable croak as he slides down the fridge door onto the floor. He's letting out horrible croaking sounds when he hears the front door open.

"Sehun?" 

Sehun turns toward the kitchen entrance and sees Jongin. A frown on his face, concerned eyes staring down at a very miserable looking Sehun. "Yes?" he groans out, now lying on the kitchen floor. Slowly trying to merge with the cold tile floor.

"Want me to ask how your day was?" asked Jongin. But Sehun's face quickly morphed into one that resembled an angry pouting kitten. Chuckling, he decides he probably shouldn't. "Okay, alright. I get it, pretty rough day. I got some kimchi stew, bossam and bulgogi on my way here. I knew you'd be hungry."

Sehun seems to have powered up! "You're a lifesaver! That's what you are, I could marry you if you'd treat me like this every day!" Before Sehun could even get to the food bag that was set on the counter, he gets up too fast forgetting about his twisted ankle. Two steps in and he feels the pain, and like a newborn baby dear, he is about to fall back on his butt.

Except he doesn't land on the floor, instead he is caught by strong arms. "Come on Sehun, don't literally go falling for me, it's just food." Jongin says those words and Sehun swears he could punch him in his face for being so rude, but he'd be lying if he said he doesn't fantasize over his best friend. 

"Oh so funny, funniest man on the planet. Aha aha aha, look how much I'm laughing."

"Alright Sehun, one more peep out of you and I'm eating this all by myself."

"You'd let me die?!" Sehun says as he clings to Kai's neck, trying to whine and get on his good side. "If I don't eat, I'll starve! And you will be found guilty for neglecting your friendship duties. When you became my friend you agreed to feed me, spoil me, and clothe me." he says the last part as he motions to the clothes he's wearing.

Kai narrows his eyes, glaring down at Sehun. "No wonder I don't have any clothes, you are on laundry duty for the next week. Come on, jump on my back and let's get grubbing. I'm starving." So Sehun does just that, he gets a piggyback ride to the couch, where they get to eat until they have food bellies. Next up, they play mario kart! It was a good night, one of many Sehun has enjoyed these past years. He worries what will happen once they graduate, but he will for sure confess to Jongin before their graduation ceremony! He has made up his mind, he wrote him a letter in case he chickens out. He loves Jongin, that much has not changed since forever. 

Right before bed, Jongin invites Sehun to his bed so that he could check his ankle. He gives the best massages! He was so relaxed, he ended up falling asleep there. When he wakes up, he's cuddled up with his best friend, nothing new. Sehun, basking in the warmth of Jongin's natural body heat, thinks it's the best feeling in the world.

+-+-+-+-+-+

Graduation Days  
Sehun: 22 [New primary school english teacher]  
Jongin: 23 [New anti hacking software developer]

Jongin accepted the position for software developer in the United States. Much to Sehun's surprise. This was the worst case scenario, Sehun thought he'd at least get to enjoy their graduation ceremony. But no, Sehun spent a whole week crying every time he'd see Jongin. And he knows he tried his best to console Sehun every single time, but he just didn't get it. Sehun was indeed happy for Jongin, he'll have a better future so he should not get mad at him or guilt him into staying. Hell, he's not even going to confess his feelings anymore, why bother? It's not like Jongin will realize out of nowhere that he loves Sehun too and risk everything to stay by Sehun's side. This isn't a fairytale. Happy endings don't come to cowards who can't even tell their best friend they love them.

It's a month after they graduated. Sehun is still a little weird around Jongin. But he's trying, honest to everything that is good and holy, he's trying. They are packing their things in a tense silence. Jongin to take things to storage and Sehun to take things back to Seoul. He got a full time job as a primary school teacher. Mostly for english, but also Korean grammar classes as well. 

And because South Korea has a high demand for english teachers, his starting salary is very good. Not bad at all, plus the accommodations were nice! He got to get a nice one bedroom apartment near the school where he will be teaching. It has one bedroom, but a smaller room for an office. He can afford it now, and he truly thinks he will have a great time now. And it's not too far from where his parents live. Or where Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are now living. Since they too have moved back to Seoul. Baekhyun and Yixing have decided to remain near the university since Baekhyun has one more year of university. It's not so bad, only an hour away from each other. So Sehun would visit whenever he wants [after work of course].

He eyes well up with tears again at thinking that Jongin won't be here by his side anymore. 

"Sehun, can we talk? Please."

Sehun sighs, he can't possibly say no, but he will cry about it. "Yeah sure." He turns around from where he is seated on the floor folding his clothes back into his suitcase.

"I don't want you to think we can't be close anymore just because I'm moving. Who knows maybe we could be closer this way. I promise to video chat at least once a week, send you weird shit in the mail at least once a month. AND send you memes every day." At this point, Jongin is kneeling by Sehun's side. "You're my best friend, I don't want to see you mope around because something like this. Long distance can be a good thing too."

"I get it, it's just going to be hard not seeing you anymore, and-and, and-" He just can't help it, he starts bawling his eyes out again. 

Jongin hands Sehun a tissue and hugs him tight to his chest. "I'm so sorry Sehun, it's just something I've always wanted to do. I think it would be a great opportunity for me. I'm sorry I am causing all this to you."

"No, I'm sorry. I should be happier for you." Sniffling a little, he smiles and wraps his hands around Jongin. Hiding his face in the crook of Jongin's neck, he adds, "But I want suvenears. No, I expect many presents from you. And I get to visit you every time I want to...not that I'll get to anytime soon."

"Deal Sehunnie! We're going to be okay, you'll see."

"Okay, okay." But it was NOT okay, Sehun just didn't want him to worry. He'll learn to live without him. They go back to packing their things.

After a while, they go to the kitchen to eat some leftovers. Sehun suddenly remembers something very important! "When are Chanyeol and Soo getting here?"

Getting his plate from the microwave, he suddely lets it down too fast on the counter, feeling the plate too hot. "Yeol said that Soo was feeling too tired to travel so they're not coming by until tomorrow. They're going to get here a couple hours before the party. He's been sick for a while." Jongin grins at Sehun. "Personally, I think he's pregnant."

"Soo, pregnant!? No way! ... Wait, do you think so?" This has Sehun's curiosity piqued! His other bestest friend, pregnant!? Possibly? Sehun's always wanted babies, so the possibility of Soo actually being pregnant is amazing!

"I think so, don't you? I mean, he's nauseous, Chanyeol and him go at it like animals in heat, he's moody-"

"That's all the time."

"Shit, you're right. Especially when Baekhyun is around. Poor Soo can't handle two loud ass people in the same room, hopefully he doesn't beat them up at my going away party." Jongin's cousin Jongdae would be there too, bound to be a disaster.

Oh that's right, it's tomorrow night, just a few days before he leaves for Los Angeles. "If he does have a baby with Chanyeol, it's my job to be there for him too! I've always wanted babies, I could help babysit for him."

"Yeah I know. If they do, I'll be sad that I can't be there for them." Sehun hopes one day, when they both have children of their own, that at least their children could become friends. He knows Jongin will meet a nice man or woman in California. And Sehun will remain his damn best friend.

+-+-+-+-+-+

The party was going great! Just fluffing fantastic. They decided to go to a local university game and dance place. You had to be of age to get inside. All of their friends are there; Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Minseok, Yixing, Baekhyun, Kai's cousins Jongdae and Junmyeon, Yixing's friend Yifan who invited his friend Tao. Hmm and what was even better? Tao told Luhan to come by. Sehun was sitting with Kyungsoo out on the couches on the balcony, being bitter that Luhan and Kai were drinking together, dancing and just looked like they were haivng a grand time. It's not like he was with Luhan was with Jongin the whole time, he waited for Jongin to be a little buzzed to go approach him. 

The party had been going on for a while, some people sitting down, drinking or eating. Basically cathcing up with one another. For the past hour Sehun and Kyungsoo were sitting out there, people wathcing. They, having been dancing with Chanyeol and Yifan, were a little tired now. From up here they could see Junmyeon, Chanyeol, Tao and Yifan playing beer pong. Then on the other side, on the dance floor was Jongdae, Minseok, Luhan and Jongin. Yixing and Baekhyun were missing, hmm knowing them, they were probably making out in some dark corner.

And suddenly Luhan throws a drink in Jongin's face and quickly leaves fuming. Sehun can't help it, he laughs. He laughs at Jongin's shocked face. He shouldn't have but Jongin deserves it right now for abandoning him for California! Luhan seemed like good karma.

When Jongin comes over to sit by him, Sehun clinks his drink with Jongin's. "Cheers, to you getting soaked." Jongin doesn't even fight him on it, being a tiny bit buzzed, he just drops his head onto Sehun's shoulder. Jongin's soft brown hair, a little wet from the drink thrown on him. Sehun too is a little bit over tipsy. He starts playing with the rips in Jongin's jeans...maybe touching his thighs a little.

Kyungsoo, drinking his soda, deems Jongin fit enough for an interrogation. "Why'd he get mad at you? Not that I'm complainning, but he looked like he was ready to murder."

Chuckling, Jongin looks a little more lively. "He got mad because I accidentally called him Sehun." Both Sehun and Kyungsoo looked shocked!

"In what context did you say my name?"

Jongin rubs the back of his neck, a litle hesitant. "No reason, it just kinda reminded me I should be with my best friend tonight and maybe ask a certain someone why he's only drinking soda."

Feigning innocence, Kyungsoo has the audacity to look away. "Hmm? Me? Can't be."

"Yes you, tiny."

"Why can't I be sober? I want to recall this night, unlike someone who if he keeps drinking, will not even remember the last party he has with his friends."

"As I remember it, you can drink both me and Chanyeol under the table AND still remember everything you do," challenges Jongin. He's really pushing his limits now, Sehun scoots back a little on the couch, in case Kyungsoo reaches over to hit a certain tall and handsome man...digging his own grave.

Kyungsoo smiles at Jongin, a caring, sweet, simple smile...and the fakest deadliest smile Sehun has ever witnessed, it all happened so fast. Kyungsoo smacks Jongin upside the head then. "Chanyeol told you. That giant bastard, he's got another thing coming if he thinks he's going to witness the birth of this baby." He's on the hunt for his boyfriend then, there's no questions asked. When he leaves the balcony, he closes the door behind him.

That leaves Sehun and Jongin behind on the couch. Away from the crowd. Sehun rubbing at the spot Kyungsoo had just smacked, and Jongin quietly groaning. "Oh! Right there, oh my god, the aim in that little elf." 

"Shh shh, I got you. See, that's what you get for trying to get it out of him by force. He would have told you on his own terms," he reprimands.

"Everyone's being mean to me Sehunnie! It's my party. And you have been ignoring me all night long."

"I have not! I just started ignoring you when the terrible ex nabbed you in the corner. You had company, I didn't want to cause trouble."

Groaning, he stares at Sehun like he's tired. "Sehun, for the last and final time. Luhan doesn't matter to me, at least not how you mean to me. Like I love you more than I ever liked him. Am I making sense?"

"Oh yeah? Why haven't you dated me then?" says Sehun. In a teasing tone of course, because tipsy Sehun is a confident motherfucker. 

Jongin gives Sehun one of his charming smiles, he then moves Sehun's hair away from his forehead. "You're too good for me Sehun. We'd never work, trust me. Look at me, haven't made one relationship work since secondary school. And you my friend are asexual, it would never work. Not that I'm saying that we need sex to make a relationship work. But um, what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Sehun has to do a double-take, is this really Jongin who he is speaking to? "Asexual? Since when did I come out again?"

"You've never had a boyfriend and you had sex once and hated it. You said so yourself 'he couldn't find my one opening' is what you said. And then you stopped going out. Isn't that asexual behaviour?" He looks serious, so serious. Sehun has to laugh at that.

"First of all that's not what asexual is! An aexual person can still be in relationships and have sex, they just don't have an emotional attchment to have sex or need it. Get educated bro."

Jongin looks so confused, it's cute. "Then why haven't you been in a relationship? A lot of guys have asked you out. It's because they're not to your level, am I right?"

"No, not that. It's just no one has ever caught my eye in such a way. And you know I'm still wary after that cute guy asked me out as a joke in front of the classroom. It sucked you know."

"I know, I punched him good and hard. I think he got nose surgery after that incident." Taking a pause to down another drink, he then adds. "But you're the most handsome man I've ever seen. You should get out there and get yourself a nice man." Handsome, buzzed Sehun thought that was like a marriage proposal.

"Oh yeah?" Challenged Sehun. "Just how beautiful am I?" Before Sehun can say anything else, Jongin kisses him. It's the second time it happens between them. But Sehun can't help but wish it was something that happened more often. As quick as he came to realize he was being kissed, it stopped.

"Shit my bad Sehun, I should have asked first. But I thought that would prove just how amazing you look. Especially tonight. I can't believe you're wearing that, you're going to make anyone go crazy in that."

Why wouldn't he wear this? It's the pale pink crop top, with tight dark grey jeans that do in fact make his butt look nice. He styled his blond hair and also did his makeup. It was a little subtle, but he is wearing blush. And his eye makeup is on point! Jongin's hands find Sehun's waist and caress his exposed skin. It makes him shiver. "You think I look good tonight? You should, I put in work," he says giggling.

"No, not good. Amazing. Sehun, why do you look so fucking amazing tonight of all nights? Make it hard on me why don't you."

"Hmm make what hard on you?" says a very red faced Sehun, suddenly it's too hot. Jongin had gotten a lot closer by then, one hand snaked around his waist holding him in place and the other still caressing his exposed skin, tummy and all. Like he said, get a shot of liquor in him and he's a lot more expressive. "Can I have another kiss?" He's suddenly happy the balcony door is closed.

Jongin humms, kisses his lips one more time and gets up suddenly. "Let's go home already Sehun. I'm going to go say bye to everyone, tell them we'll meet for breakfast tomorrow. I'll get the uber, come on Sehun!"

Sehun needs a moment to process everything. Jongin wants to leave already, his party? Why? They get up and tell their friends. Jongin says he's tired and that Sehun is going to take care of him. Jongin is more than tipsy at this point, but then again so is Sehun. Their friends wish them a safe trip home. Kyungsoo tells them not to worry, that he and Chanyeol would be staying for a few days, so not to worry about the party. Baekhyun was a little harder to track down, but after he separated from Yixing, they too wished them a goodnight. Tomorrow, Junmyeon and Jongdae will be hosting a big breakfast right before leaving with him in LA. 

Jongin pulls Sehun outside after they are done, it's still a little hot outside. Sehun doesn't forget Jongin had kissed him tonight, and so he bravely plants a kiss on Jongin's cheek, he's feeling very adventurous.

"Sehunnie, we'll have all the time at our place."

"Time for what?" says Sehun, as he nuzzled his nose in the crook of Jongin's neck. Jongin instead, pinches his waist opting not to answer. They are sitting in the uber, enjoying cuddles while being inebriated. That was nothing new in their friendship. But what was new was Sehun's sudden confidence in kissing Jongin's neck, Jongin's wandering hands below the waistband of his jeans. It was something new and an overall pleasant feeling for both of them. 

Once they are at the apartment, Sehun is unlocking the door, Jongin's hands at Sehun's middle, tightly, bringing them closer together. He can't seem to focus, when he feels Jongin's lips at the back of his neck. He's startled, and drops the keys.

"Jongin," whines Sehun. "Stop, I can't open the door." He bends down to pick up the keys, as best he can, seeing as Jongin doesn't want to let him go. Once inside, Jongin leads them over to the kitchen. 

"I'm really hungry, a lot Sehunnie."

"Me too. We have some japchae and spicy meats from yesterday. I'll heat it."

"I'll get the drinks. You're moving out too, might as well finish up our beer and stuff." More drinking, much needed for Sehun's confused brain at the moment. He thought this was going somewhere.

After their meal, they decided to play a game in the living room. Well Jongin's idea really. They are seated on the living room floor, the coffee table between them. Jongin takes the last bits of meat as he leans back onto the couch behind him. Sehun pours another round of shots for themselves.

"Come on!" whines Jongin. "It's one of my last days, let's play hmm, well we have the drinks. Truth or dare!"

"Truth or dare? Yesssss." Sehun would love to play more with Jongin.

"You have to take a shot if you don't answer the question or do the dare."

"But if I do the dare or answer truthfully, you have to take the shot!"

"I'll go first, Sehun, truth or dare?"

Sehun feels his head a little heavy, but he thinks, or tries to. "Dare!" he giggles out.

Jongin smirks at him. "For the remainder of the game, play without jeans on."

Sehun laughs out, "Pfft easy peasy. I have spanks under! Surprise motherfucker takes a shot. I'm not in my undies. My turn, my turn. Truth or dare?

It takes Jongin a while to choose seeing as he's still laughing at Sehun's outburst. "Truth, oh my fucking god." He says as he wipes away the tears, taking that shot of liquor he owes Sehun.

"Chicken. Let me think, let me think!" He excitedly thinks, moving back and forth, while hugging his bare legs close to his chest, on the carpet where he's seated. "Why did Luhan throw the drink in your face?"

The thing about drunk Jongin was that he gets very honest while he's in this state. "Oh well we were dancing, he was grinding on me and I moaned out your name. He got mad at me, said something about 'this is the reason we broke up' in that damn high pitched angry voice he does." He chuckles then, signaling for Sehun to drink up. "Truth or dare."

"I see, so it was my fault, he was giving me the evil eye when he left." Sehun downs his shot. "Okay I choose dare, because I'm not a chicken." he manages to say in between his giggles.

"So brave of you, let's see. I dare you to go put on your white thigh high socks."

"If I didn't know any better, you want me to look like one of those twinks in indecent videos! But you're on, you take that shot when I come back." Sehun goes to one of his already packed suitcase, brings out his socks and struggles putting them on. It's hard enough while he's sober, but fumbling here and there is really difficult. He at one point takes a break to breathe, did they get tighter on him? Are his thighs too thick now?

Once out, he is sure Jongin is gaping at him, afterall he still has his pink crop top, his black spanx on and now his white thigh highs on too. His blond hair a little tussled up because he fell once. "You actually did it."

"You bet I did, take a shot chicken! Truth or dare."

"Dare, then." Jongin's eyes still roam over Sehun's body while he talks. 

A mischievous smile graces Sehun's face, "I dare you to strip down to your underwear for the rest of the game."

Jongin thinks about it, and suddenly he's up on his feet, unbuttoning his shirt. Eye's locked onto Sehun's. "This is cruel Sehunnie, how will I ever keep myself warm." It's a little slurred, and he is doing it so slow. Sehun knows Jongin is teasing him, he slips off his shirt, painfully slow. Tan abs in full view, Sehun thinks Jongin is the most gorgeous being in the entire universe. When he pops open the button of his jeans, he is going even slower in unzipping and taking them off. "All done, Sehunnie. Take that shot for me will you. Truth. Or. Dare."

Sehun basks in Jongin standing there...in only his black boxer briefs. They look rather tight around those tan, thick, muscular thighs. His brain probably would've short circuited if this hadn't turned into a game of who can outdo the other. Licking his dry lips, he stutters out, "D-da-dare."

Jongin sits down on the couch instead of back onto the floor. He looks down at Sehun, and realizes what dare he wants to give. "Alright Sehunnie, I dare you to sit on my lap." 

"For the remainder of the game?" asks Sehun, making sure to crawl over to where Jongin is seated. He stands up, places his hands on Jongin's shoulders and straddles his lap facing him, his crotch very much rubbing up against Jongin's as he tries to make himself comfortable. With his soft thigh high socks rubbing on Jongin's almost naked sides. Then he takes Jongin's hands and places them on either side of his waist. Jongin was still silent, staring at Sehun's thigh highs, his spanxs and his exposed tummy. "I asked," Sehun starts, whispering into his ear, "if this was for the remainder of our little game."

Jongin's hands move up and down the sides of Sehun's body. "Definitely."

At this point they had forgotten about the drinks, fully content in their situation. "Truth or dare?"

"Sehunnie, I want truth."

Humming, he stares at Jongin's lips. "Do you want to kiss me?"

Instead of answering Sehun, he leans in and kisses him. It's sloppy and rushed. Very messy compared to their first couple of kisses. Jongin's now groping Sehun's ass, very much grabbing handfuls, bringing him closer to Jongin's body. "Yes I do."

Sehun breaks the kiss, "Your turn. Truth." He slowly grinds down onto Jongin, who lets out a grunt in response. 

"Sehunnie, my bed," Jongin nips at Sehun's bottom lip, and holds his waist tight, "or yours?"

Without missing a beat, he holds onto Jongin and says, "Yours." Unceremoniously, and very wobbly, Jongin get's up, holding up Sehun by his ass, who had quickly wrapped his legs around his midsection.

They drunkenly giggle every time they run into the wall, the table, and the corner of one of the desks. Jongin stubbs his pinky toe and drops Sehun onto the bed.

He quickly shouts, "Son of a bitch! I'm dying oh my god!"

Sehun laughs then, he can't suppress his laugh when Jongin pouts at him. "Sehun! It hurts."

Instead of answering, he starts taking off his spanx, still lying on the bed, he has to arch his back in order to get them off right. "Are you sure? So no more fun times?"

Jongin sees Sehun, nothing on his lower body, if not for his hands covering up his privates. He too quickly takes his boxers off, but not before rushing to go get the lube from one of his boxes. "We're lucky I remember where I packed this up." He crawls up the bed until he's hovering over Sehun's body. Smiles at Sehun, "Hi Hunnie."

"Hi Nini." Sehun smiles at him, he's getting a little nervous. But out of everyone, he trusts Jongin the most. It's not his first time, but it's the first time he feels excited and absolutely giving into someone. Albeit, under the influence of alcohol, but he knows what he's doing. His first time was awful, he didn't even 'finish'. This time was different.

It started with sloppy kisses, which leads to Jongin working him open using his fingers and lube, while Sehun strokes their hard ons together. Jongin thought Sehun was ready, and so they scoot up the bed. Sehun tries to take off the crop top, but Jongin insists he keep it on. It was very uncoordinated, messy and Sehun's first time. Moans filling up their otherwise silent bedroom. They didn't last long, both wearing out from having drank too much, their excitement was not enough to keep them up and going even if they wanted to. When Jongin pulls out of Sehun, he thinks he hears him say something along the lines of wanting Sehun to go with him to California. He's not entirely sure. They fell asleep right after coming, basking in each other's warmth. 

+-+-+-+-+-+

Sober Sehun would like everyone to know, he is not directly responsible for what 'Drunk Sehun' decided to do last night. Sober Sehun has no idea where Drunk Sehun pulled that confidence out from but it certainly is far from how he'd behave sober. Kinda, he really did like how it ended though.

As much as he enjoyed every single bit of it, and he wished he could make love [he mentaly correct himself, last night was not love making, it was drunk sex] with Jongin and be with him, he couldn't though. He had offered up his body for Jongin last night, and no regrets are given. But he also knows that Jongin isn't going to remember anything AND he is moving away. So, he gets out of the hold Jongin has him in. And OH MY GOD does his butt feel like it was spread open too damn much! It hurts a little too much, he hopes a hot shower can fix this.

TMI, but there is dried up cum on his stomach, thighs and his butt feels sticky. Jesus, why didn't they wear a condom. He scolds himsel- no Drunk Sehun, for not being cleaner. He cleans up the mess on the bed and Jongin as best he can, then goes to take a shower. He left absolutely no evidence of himself being in Jongin's bed or of what they did last night. He still has his thigh high's on, eww they are very much dirty too. When he takes his dirty crop top off, he stands in front of the mirror. Oh lord, so this is what it's like having sex with Jongin. 

He has hickeys on his neck, bite marks on his nipples, thighs. His waist was bruised, from Jongin holding him too hard. But he liked every second of it. He turns around and there are marks on his butt too. Well, he on the other hand did not leave marks on a certain someone. He's the one that has to cover up his hickeys for their breakfast this morning at Junmyeon's. Ugh, the work he does in order for Jongin not to remember last night, well it's not like he will anyways.

Once out of the shower, he goes to wake up Jongin, it's almost 8 a.m. and they promised to be there at 10. It is afterall about a 40 minute drive, with no traffic.

"Jongin," he shakes him once, twice, three times. "JONGIN!" he continues to shake him. Nothing, so he resorts to his last measures. He pokes Jongin's armpit. That automatically reboots Jongin's system because he's about to throw hands! 

"Sehun, fuck. Nooooooo! It's too early for this shit. Five more minutes." Jongin burrows himself further into his bed, cacooning himself in blankets. "I live here now," says the new blanket tentant.

"You have to shower and get ready for your going away breakfast!"

"Not going, it's warm here." he sounds so much like he's just about ready to fall asleep.

"Want me to call Baekhyun to wake you up? Because so help me, I will."

Jongin peeks his eyes out of the blankets, and glares right at Sehun. "You wouldn't."

"Oh yeah? Where's my phone, I'll do it right now."

He kicks the blakets away, fully exposing his naked self, and huffing he goes to the bathroom. He hears the door slam and then the water run as well. Ever since their sleep over days or camping with their friends, Baekhyun had an interesting habit of screaming at the top of his lungs ''Good Morning Fuckers!" and then proceeding to tackle every single one of them until they are awake as he sings that week's Top 20 songs. He vows to do the same to his children, if he ever has any. And dear Jongin loves sleep more than anything else in the world. Jongin didn't speak to Baekhyun after each incident for at least a week or an apology; whichever comes first. That friend of theirs doesn't have an off switch. 

Suddenly, as he's applying color corrector on his hickeys, and then concealer and foundation, where Jongin's lips were last night. Marking him, pulling noises out of Sehun; noises he didn't even know he could make. Sehun remembers everything very vividly, he wishes Jongin would too, but unfortunately it wouldn't change anything. He looks around the room. He remembers Jongin will be leaving soon, and he just gets more and more sad. Based on yesterday, he knows Jongin must feel some type of attraction to him, otherwise they wouldn't have done what they did. If it were just lust he'd be okay with it. He just wishes he knew what Jongin felt for Sehun. But he's not about to ruin it. He can't. Instead he goes to throw away the letter that was supposed to be his confession. He can't be selfish. Jongin will have a better life away from him anyways.

Jongin comes back into their room with a towel around his waist, another toweling at his wet hair. Sighing, he plops down on Sehun's bed, where Sehun is sitting cross legged doing his makeup. "So, lay it on me, what did I do last night?"

Laughing, Sehun gives him a look, "well what do you remember last?" He regrets Drunk Sehun wouldn't mark Jongin up too.

He grabs one of Sehun's eye-shadow palets, the one he bought for him [holy fuck were they expensive], he thinks it's Sehun's favorite. "I do remember the party pretty well, we danced with our friends and then we pigged out there. Ohh and I got some cool farewell presents. Did Baekhyun actually give me a gift card for some place called In and Out?"

Carefully doing his eyeliner, he waits until he finishes. "Baekhyun got you a couple of gift cards from restaurants in LA, I have no idea how many he and Yixing got. You left your gifts at the party though."

Jongin actually pouts then, "So they're gone?" shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"No, oh my god. Yifan got your gifts. He said he'd take them to Junmyeon's. Well that's what he texted us this morning." Sehun then looks for his setting spray. "What else do you remember?" Some part of him is hopeful he might remember they had sex. So he can take responsibility for his ass that hurts!

"I remember getting a drink thrown at me by Luhan, getting smacked by kyungsoo for being nosy. Everything up to that point is very clear. Oh and that we kinda made out on the couch here. That's about it. But I mean we must have gotten shit faced here, our living room is a mess." Well, he isn't freaked out about them kissing. "OH! And my damn pinky toe hurts! It's throbbing, look it's purple. I saw it in the shower, it hurts so bad Sehun!"

"Yeah, all that happend. You stubbed your toe when I was trying to put you to bed. Sir, you are a handful." He adds teasingly.

"Did you also come out as asexual to me? Is that why we kissed? To see how you'd feel about it?"

"God no! You told me you thought it I was asexual, which I'm not. And we were playing truth or dare, and we kinda made out. You dared me I think." Lies Sehun, it hurts a little.

Jongin humms, "I see, well not a bad night, not at all. Are you almost ready? I just need clothes and we're out of here." After a while, Jongin adds, "So, I think I kinda faintly remember you wearing thigh high socks, was that a thing or was I having a weird sex dream again?"

Fantasizing? Jongin, about Sehun? "You must have been dreaming a wonderful dream because I was not wearing anything out of the ordinary. Also, again? How many have you had."

"Bummer. Hunnie, I've had sex dreams about everyone in our friends circle. Some horrifying, others...well let's just say they aren't too bad." Jongin quickly dresses up in a nice white button down and blue jeans. He looks so handsome, notes Sehun. They kind of match. Sehun is wearing pale faded blue jeans and white shirt with a dark blue cardigan. If it weren't a breakfast with their friends, they would look like one of those 'matching couple dates'.

"Hey I'll go start the car. Oh use that one I like that peach one." Jongin chooses a perfume for Sehun, when asked his opinion.

"Okay, I'm ready." When they head to the car, Jongin has to go back inside because he forgot the keys, and to lock the door. Sehun gives him a 'are you serious look'.

The impatient blond is waiting outside while Jongin looks for the keys. He finds them right on said blond's desk. But something nice and sparkly catches his attention. It's a red envelope, addressed to Jongin, from Sehun. But it's in the trash. Oh well, it must have been misplaced, so he puts it inside his backpack to go through later.

+-+-+-+-+-+

When Jongin left with his cousin Junmyeon to Los Angeles, he'd been a crying mess. He was so devastated his best friend was leaving the country. Sehun promised Jongin that he would take care of himself, and in return Sehun made him promise the same. Once he had returned from the airport, he had spent the whole day crying. Junmyeon said in the group chat that Jongin wasn't any better. He too had been sobbing about leaving his parents, Sehun, his friends and his dogs. It makes him happy, in a weird way, that he wasn't the only one having a hard time.

It's been a whole month since Jongin left for California. And two weeks since he moved back in with his parents. It's also been two weeks since he started his job as an english teacher for a primary school. His new students are a big distraction from his sad life.

Jongin has kept his promise, he sends Sehun memes everyday, he has already received one package from him. It was filled with snacks he found there. There was one particular snack he absolutely loved, it was a Mexican spicy candy that he loved so much! He tries to find the wrappers to send a message to Jongin for more! They videochat at least once a week. He thinks everything is fine between them, and he also realizes he needs to move on. 

He went on a date with some guy last week. He found him on some dating app he had downloaded recently. The date was okay, but when Sehun had refused to invite him in, the other guy stopped messaging him back. I guess some guys were assholes.

He's at the doctor's office because his parents are worried about him. He hasn't been feeling well these past few weeks. He gets really hungry out of nowhere but he can't keep food down. It's been hell because he feels so tired most of the time. And more embarrassing, the area around his nipples is very sensitive recently. Okay, maybe the sensitivity was more of a him thing. Anyways, he hopes it's nothing serious, like an incurable sickness. 

He's waiting to be called back into the office, so he edits his personal information for the app. He had already put in his age, sex, sexual orientation, hobbies. He is just adding in some of his best pictures. One of the pictures is him being dog piled by four dogs; Monggu, Jjanggu, Jjangah and his own, Vivi. He sees there are a few options in his area, but the idea of messaging any of them gives him a weird feeling. He then sees Tao's profile pop up, he decides to message him in a joking manner, not because he's interested.

Oh_Sehunnie: Fancy seeing you here! >.< Hi there Zitao! It's me, Jongin's friend, Sehun!

HZTao: No fucking way! Hi Sehun!  
This app has got it all wrong, two bottoms can't make this work. I have to write to the creators of this crap.

Oh_Sehunnie: What makes you think I'm a bottom?! x_x 

HZTao: We exude bottom energy babe, it's quite obvious. I knew it since the moment I saw you hanging out with my roommate's ex.

Oh_Sehunnie: We do be giving that vibe though. :D 

HZTao: So I know we aren't compatible, but we can hang out sometime if you want.

Oh_Sehunnie: Of course! But it has to be away from your roommate's eyes. I have the feeling he dislikes me.

HZTao: Luhan? He does not dislike you. He absolutely hates you! LOL His words not mine lmao but let's hang out soon

Oh_Sehunnie: Yes! I'll send you my phone number, you better keep in touch!

So Sehun closes the app, he was supposed to look for a date, not make friends with a guy he's never talked to before. Sure he's seen Tao because of Yifan, but he never got a chance to talk to him because Luhan was always giving him evil eyes. He did hear from Yifan that Luhan and Tao weren't just roommates, some kind of family bond but not blood related. He doesn't remember.

"Oh Sehun, the doctor will see you now." Wonderful! He can finally see what he is suffering from. He hopes to be out of here soon, he's getting hungry. 

After blood tests and questionnaires about his health, sexual health, and so much more, he has to wait in the office. He's messaging Jongin about his visit. It's a 16 hour difference between them, South Korea being ahead of Los Angeles. So it being 10 a.m. here in Korea, it's barely 6 p.m. wherever Jongin is. He learns he's barely out of work so they could video chat after he gets home! That's wonderful news, they'll get to talk soon. And maybe Sehun could ask him for more candies.

It takes another 30 minutes of waiting in the doctor's office for a nurse to come in, they are setting up a machine and asking him to lay down. The doctor would be in shortly. He's a little nervous.

"Hello I'm Dr. Lee Donghae. Mr. Oh, how are you feeling?"

"I am feeling a little nauseous." But also hungry? It's so weird.

"Well that is expected. You are not ill so to speak, you are pregnant. We would like to use the ultrasound to see how far along you are."

"No, no, there is no way." He's only had sex once! How? Well he knows how, it's just why now?

"According to your sexual history you reported, the last time you engaged in sexual activities was a month prior."

"It was my first and only time." He shyly answers. His first and only time with Jongin, who's not here with him. Who he wishes were here.

"Alright, shirt up and lie down please. Now, this will feel cold." He puts his shirt up, tummy in full view, it's as flat as it's always been. Jesus that's cold!

"Yes, see, you can't see very much at all right now since we can barely see this here," he explains as he points toward the screen, "So we will schedule you in for your next appointment in about another month, how does that sound? Unless you choose other means, I will be your obstetrician for the remainder of your pregnancy."

"I have a lot of questions actually." Sehun will keep this baby, he or she is a gift from Jongin, the only man he's ever loved. Of course he's going to keep him, no doubt about it.

+-+-+-+-+-+

When he gets home, he's tired beyond belief! And it's barely nearing noon. He remembers he needs to call Jongin, but he doesn't think he will tell him about the pregnancy, not yet at least.

Going to his room, he shuts it and sets up his laptop on skype. While it's ringing he chooses to change into more comfortable clothes.

"Hello Sehun's ass!" He suddenly hears it come through the laptop's speaker. Quickly, he gets out of frame, putting on the rest of his pjs.

"Hello, jackass." Sehun says and smiles, as he slips into his desk chair in his room.

"I get a strip show while I'm eating my dinner! Talk about a great night. I knew me moving away would do wonders for our friendship Hunnie."

"If you hadn't moved you would get to see that up close and personal," he teases, "oh wait, no that's only for my future boyfriend to see."

"That's fair enough," he chuckles. "Hey how did your appointment go?"

He thinks for a bit, he won't say anything. Not right now at least. "It was good, nothing wrong at all. They ran some tests and I'm in the clear. I haven't eaten lunch yet though so I'm hungry." How would Jongin react if he just told him, just blurted it out.

"Go make yourself something Sehunnie, I'll wait here. I wanna get seconds of my dinner."

"Okay, meet back here in five minutes!" Sehun dashes out of his room then. He really wants kimchi, just kimchi. Usually he would want some rice or ramyeon. But now he's really craving kimchi. Craving, hmm must be new.

He gets his kimchi, as fast as he can. When he gets back to his laptop, he sees Jongin eating his salad.

"Salad for dinner? New country, new Jongin," giggles out Sehun. Who takes a mouthful of kimchi.

Slowly, Jongin moves a whole bucket of fried chicken into view. And that's when Sehun loses it, he almost chokes on his food. "No country will ever change my ways Sehun, you should know better. Don't laugh!"

"Jongin, oh my god. The salad isn't going to make up for eating all that chicken!"

"But it'll make me feel less guilty, especially because I've eaten more than half." smiles Jongin, looking sheepish. "I miss my mom's home cooked meals."

"I can assure you she still cooks amazing. I'll make sure to eat a portion for you when I visit your parents next week." 

"Thank you, give my dogs a lot of belly rubs and kisses for me too!" Jongin takes another bite of his chicken, and then a little bit of salad. Sehun eats too, hungrily! "Are you going to move Vivi in with you now? I mean you have your own place."

"I'm not sure yet. I do have a little balcony area, it's big enough for a few plants and seating arrangements. I think he'd like it here. I am really lonely." But would Vivi be okay when Sehun gives birth to a small human?

"You can take my dogs too," suggests a laughing Jongin. Then he yawns, rather loudly. 

"Well sleepy, why don't you go to bed? Text me when you are up okay, goodnight Jongin."

"Yeah, I am tired. Goodnight Sehun." With that, he ends the video chat. It was incredibly short, but he feels at ease seeing Jongin. Now Sehun can begin his afternoon. But before that, he gets the sudden urge to puke out everyhting he's just inhaled. He runs to the bathroom, almost tripping over himself. He then empties his stomach contents into the toilet bowl. Fuck, is this how it's going to be the whole pregnancy?

He rinses his mouth again, because eww. "Listen here baby, you need to be nice to me, we're in this together. I need you to be healthy and strong, but also stop making me puke. I'm hungry too." He pouts and rubs his flat abdomen. He tries to stick out his tummy more, trying to picture how big he will get. 

He definitely needs someone to talk to about this.

Option 1: His parents.

Big fat nope. They are loving and supportive in everything Sehun has ever done. But his mother and father are traditionalists at heart. They will surely want Sehun to marry before the baby is born. Either ship Sehun to California or send a hunting party for Jongin to come back to South Korea. No, he can't. Not yet at least.

Option 2: Jongin's parents.

Hell no. They'll skin Jongin for getting him pregnant, and not even remembering it. Make them marry before Sehun shows his pregnancy. 

Option 3: Kyungsoo and Baekhyun.

EXCLUDING Minseok, Chanyeol and Yixing of course, because they're giant blabber mouths. Thinking more about it, they seem to be the better of options. They know of Sehun's little situation with Jongin, minus the sex before he left the country. Plus with Kyungsoo being almost 6 months pregnant, he could get help there. And Baekhyun is very blunt when helping him, but he has a very protective side to him.

Option 4: Yifan, Jongdae, Tao.

He hardly knows them, why would he go to them. Jesus, Sehun think a little.

It's decided, he will ask Kyungsoo and Baekhyun for help. But first Kyungsoo since he lives relatively close by. Sehun goes to lie down on the cold tile floor in the kitchen, he feels a little hot and also tired. Getting his phone, he sends a message to Soo, asking him what he is doing at the moment.

While he waits for a reply, he goes on over to his online shopping accounts. He goes down the rabbit hole of baby items. Everything is so much cuter than the last and suddenly he has about 50 items in his wish list. The more he thinks about it, the more excited he gets about his pregnancy. His little blessing. His mini-me, OR mini-Jongin. He blushes then, how would Jongin react to the news? He feels dread even thinking about telling him.

Kyungsoo doesn't even tell him if he's busy, instead he just tells him he's on his way to the house. So he texts Baek to be ready for a video call because he figures he might as well tell them both at the same time. 

It's not even thirty minutes when Kyungsoo is knocking on his apartment door. So he rings up Baekhyun before going to answer the door.

"Soo!" Sehun says, hugging the shorter boy, Sehun can feel Soo's bump now. 

"Ooof! Sehun let go, my child can't breathe."

Sehun feels a little guilty then, "Sorry Soo. Are you hungry? Thirsty? I have tea too."

"I just ate lunch actually. Some tea would be very nice though." He then takes off his shoes and goes to the couch where Sehun's laptop has a glaring Baekhyun on the screen. "And a hello to you too Baek. Did you barely wake up?"

Baekhyun groans and drags his hand over his face, eyebags being pulled down in exaggeration. "Sleep is better than sex, and Sehun just woke me up. That's like getting blue balls." He then yawns, as if to make his point clear. "What you guys want? It's barely like 1 pm."

"It's already 1 p.m. Baekhyun. Get up already." says Soo, accepting the cup of tea which Sehun just prepared for him.

"I was studying all night!"

Both Soo and Sehun snicker, but it's Sehun who manages to tease. "Studying? Is that what the university kids call it these days."

"HEY, I'll close this laptop right now, don't test me."

"Well excuse me, Hyunnie. I promise you'll be wide awake after I tell you some news." Sehun goes to get his laboratory tests and the urine test results. There was one where it confirms he is pregnant! He takes them to Soo. "Read that."

Baekhyun whines, "Why can't I see?"

Kyungsoo takes a moment, "I don't get it, it just says all tests were negative."

"Read the test I'm positive for," Sehun says, pouting that this is taking so long. 

The papers fall from Kyungsoo's hands. "You're pregnant?! How? When? With who?"

"What!?" wide eyed Baekhyun is good and ready, he even went to turn on the lights to his room. All Sehun and Soo can see is him pacing back and forth on Sehun's screen. "Who's the culprit? Who do I have to skin, Sehun? Who has taken away your honor and ran with it? And why did we not know about this? Do we have to make him pay support of any kind? I thought you still liked Jongin!" He comes back after two minutes, drinking coffee out of the pot, no sugar or cream, straight black coffee. "It's too early for this."

Soo, hasn't said anything, he just looks confused. He seems more concerned than before. "Is this because of that boy you went on a date with?"

"No, and please don't get mad. I'm already confused as it is. Jongin and I were together after his party. This is his baby." Silence is what he's met with. He almost hears the sound of "level up" at a new ability no one knew Baekhyun was capable of. Kyungsoo downs his cup of tea and places a hand on Sehun's neck, bringing him closer so Sehun's head is laying down on his lap. He runs his fingers through Sehun's hair. 

"Sehun, whatever you decide to do, we'll always be by your side. You want your baby, yes?"

"I do want this baby, it's mine and Jongin's," he says, unconsciously rubbing his flat tummy.

Baekhyun, having finished his whole pot of coffee, helpfully adds, "Hunnie, trust me when I say, you have to tell Jongin as soon as possible. If he can't be there the way you want him to, he at least deserves to know he has a daughter or son on the way."

Sehun frowns at that, "But he doesn't even remember we were together! Am I just supposed to video call him and say 'hey, remember when I said we didn't do anything funny, guess what I'm pregnant!' Imagine his reaction, what if he doesn't want the baby?"

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun share a look between one another, then they look at Sehun. "Should I tell him or you Baek?"

"You break the kid's heart, I'll get my popcorn ready. BRB guys."

"I'm going to be mean to you for the first time in your life, I apologize beforehand," started Soo.

"Great start, keep it going Soo, I'm just getting my snacks ready," yelled Baekhyun.

"Jongin only has memory loss when he gets blackout drunk. I understand that. But, he is not a damn child, you need to understand that both of you are going to be parents now. That child deserves to know his father, and Jongin also needs to realize he has a kid on the way," starts Soo. 

"Exactly! Remember how I sent him and Chanyeol out to look for my dog when they decided to give him a walk, while drunk. Next thing I knew they were back but not my dog. He needs to be held accountable for his actions. And you too buddy, are both your faults," Baekhyun says from afar, Sehun and Soo could hear the popcorn in the microwave.

"Telling him you two had sex while drunk is the least of your problems. Besides, you two being friends since forever, won't change with this. And if somehow he wants to back out, which I fucking doubt he will-because have you met him? Trust me, he won't leave you alone to take care of a baby. You guys can raise a baby separated by an ocean. You're pregnant now, it's nine months of bullshit ass fucking symptoms and at the end you're supposed to be joyus to have gone through it all but OH MY GOD I want her out already!"

"Reel it back in a notch Soo, you lost me and Sehun at the end there," says Baekhyun, eating his popcorn, rather loudly. So Soo turns down the volume on the screen.

"I'll tell him okay, I'm just scared." Sehun sits back up, feeling a little frightful being on the end of a 'Soo Rant'.

Munching still, "You should be more scared of getting that bootie ripped open when your baby comes out though."

"Not helpful Baekhyun!" a suddenly red faced Sehun yells. Still this doesn't stop Sehun from beaming at them. "I'm still a little happy though. I'm pregnant." It's the first time he says it outloud, and it feels so good. He's feeling excited. "The children at work would be excited too. They have a nursery there, I just feel like it's going to be good. But the dread of being rejected by Jongin is going to hurt."

"Like I said, I can almost guarantee he won't back out Sehun," says Soo, rubbing his own stomach, which looks a little bigger than the last month he saw him. "In fact, I bet you Baekhyun and Yixing would break up before Jongin leaves you with a baby to raise by yourself."

They see Baekhyun run to his bedpost and knock on it three times, "You shut your dirty little mouth right now Soo! Knock on wood, that's not happening. Why would you put that negativity out into the universe?!" 

Kyungsoo it's the sound on mute, "His screeching does things to my child, I'll wait until he's calmed down." Sehun laughs at Baekhyun's muted actions, he's just there angrily mouthing unknown things at Kyungsoo. But then, when he realizes he's not gotten a reaction, he sends out a message that reads 'I'm done being angry, unmute me...asshole."

So Soo unmutes him. "As I was saying, very helpfully might I add, do you want me to go down there on my break from school? I could help you out around the apartment once you get into your heavier pregnancy days. I mean by then Soo is probably going to be busy taking care of his little princess Yeolie."

"I'm not naming her after Chanyeol."

"No? It would be fitting, anyways," continues Baek, "I think Yixing might go visit family in China so I could go over there. If you want of course." Baekhyun as always, helping out his friends as best he can.

Sehun's eyes get watery, "Yes! Oh my gosh Baek thank you! It will mean a lot. And maybe Soo can come over with his baby girl!"

Soo smiles, "Like an old time sleep over. Except we're adults, have jobs, bills to pay and two of us are having babies. Fun." The last part, a tad sarcastic, but everyone knows Kyungsoo was the most excited when he found out about his baby.

Baekhyun was still a little tired so he wished them a good day and then to let him know how everything went.

Soo was also tired, he needed to get to his house, Chanyeol was going to get out of work soon. But before he left, he advised Sehun to tell Jongin about the news, the sooner the better.

+-+-+-+-+-+

It's been two weeks now, Sehun has no fucking idea how he's going to tell Jongin. He feels like absolute shit everytime they talk on the phone or video chat, he sometimes rubs his flat stomach and he just feels even worse. He's had to throw up a couple times during these calls. And Jongin, being the observant one, always asks if he's okay, and never seems to believe him but puts it to rest.

He wishes he had Drunk Sehun's confidence. Completely sober, he knows he's going to chicken out. Speaking of getting the confidence, he just had to tell his work about his pregnancy. He had to fill out paperwork and they told him about his paid leave, which he is excited about! I mean he loves his students already, but a few weeks of just spending time with his little joy is going to be great! 

It's a nice Saturday and he wakes up at 7:30 a.m. just to puke last night's dinner up. And now he's grading his student's english assignments. Jongin had said he'd call him around 4 p.m., which means 8 in the morning for himself. He gives up on focusing on grading and mentally gives himself a pep talk that he's going to do it! He's going to tell Jongin. 

'Come on Sehun, we can do this,' thinks Sehun to himself, 'it's now or never.'

He needs some snacks to get him through this conversation, he won't do this on an empty stomach. He's got a real craving for apple chips. He has no idea why.

Sehun has a bowl of apple chips and a new blue pen to grade the paperwork. Children are so smart, he loves how fast they are learning english. All of his students are doing remarkably well; perfect marks across the classroom. He doesn't realize it's already 8 am, as he's putting happy faces on his student's papers. The little chime from his laptop gets him out of his trance and then the nerves come crashing on right as he sees it's Jongin requesting a video chat.

Nervous, he takes until the last chime, before it hangs up, to accept the call. "Hi Nini," says Sehun, quite worried about how this call will change his life.

"Sehuuuuuuuun!" screams Jongin, "I have exciting news!"

"Oh do you now, and what would that be?" he starts off, realizing he can do this. "Because I have news too."

"It's two partners really. I'll tell you my first one, then you and then I'll tell you my last good news. Deal Sehunnie?"

He smiles at Jongin's nonsense, but he seems very excited, "Okay, deal!"

"Okay well the longer one first, I have been working now for about a month and a half. I did the seminars already and well now I'm kinda upset. Turns out I never have to go into the office. Everything is done online, meetings online, documents emailed in encrypted files. And the only times I absolutely have to go into the office is when my boss is requesting it. So I've been poking around and this company has another sector in Korea." Jongin takes a pause to drink water. "I needed that! Okay Junmyeon then said that it would be best to go back since he is going back to take care of the family business. AND I can't afford this place by myself if he leaves. Which prompted me to see if I could either afford a place on my own or also move back to Korea."

"I would love it if you could come back instead!" says Sehun right at that moment, it would be perfect if he came back!

"I know right, I mean I already do work from home either way. There is an opening in Korea, right in Seoul. It may not be as great pay but in a couple years I could be promoted! So just letting you know if Junmyeon moves, I might also because LA is really expensive."

"That's great news! But are you sure? You don't even have three months in LA. Would you regret moving back?"

"No. Moving here on a whim was pretty stupid. The job is great, the pay is amazing, I just feel out of place here. I will give it more time of course, but like I've said before, it sucks being over here on my own. Sure Junmyeon is here but I miss my parents, you, my dogs, all our friends. It's dreadful you know."

"I understand, we miss you too." After a bit he smiles at him wide, "Especially me, I miss you most."

"Oh I know you do, anyways your turn Hunnie, what's your news?"

"Right, uh. Promise me you won't interrupt me until I say I am done?" Noticing Sehun has gone serious, Jongin nods instantly. "I lied to you the day after your party. We did more than make-out." Sehun closes his eyes, if he can't see Jongin, he can actually tell him. "We played a game of truth or dare, and we got too into it, we ended up having sex."

Sehun hears Jongin gasp, so he opens one eye to peak at Jongin. "Huh," he looks pensive, and suddenly it's like he has an epiphany. "I knew you wore those thigh high stockings!"

"That's what you focus on?" Sehun asks, a bit confused, that is what Jongin focused on. 

"I mean if we were fooling around, of course we went all the way. Have you seen you in those thigh highs?" says Jongin, giving Sehun an 'are you serious' look. "The first time I saw you in those-'' he makes an exaggerated groan as he bites his fist, "Oh. My. God. I don't know how I didn't get on one knee to propose right then and there."

"Stoooooop," blushing, Sehun pouts, "you promised you wouldn't interrupt me."

"Okay I'm sorry," Jongin doesn't look too sorry, he's smirking at Sehun. "Continue."

"Thank you," said Sehun, feeling nauseous. "I went to the doctor a couple weeks ago. And so, I'm p-" Suddenly Sehun's running to the bathroom feeling those chips creeping back up.

"Oh shit, are you okay!?" Jongin feels like an eternity before Sehun comes back, looking far worse. "Fuck, what was that?"

"I'm pregnant," he says, tired and hiding his face behind his hands. "This baby is ours."

"I know."

"I'm almost two months pregnant with your baby." He stares at the screen, an unmoving Jongin smiling through the screen. "Please Jongin, say something."

"I did? Trust me, I already found out through an intoxicated Chanyeol and a gossip loving Mineok."

It's Sehun's turn to look shocked, "You're not angry with me?"

"I can't rememer us having sex, you're pregnant, and I am a whole ocean away from my baby, why would I be mad at you?" he says, barely above a whisper.

"Do you maybe need some time to figure your thoughts out?" says the pregnant male, feeling dread creep into his body.

"No, no nothing like that. I'm just a little confused. I am glad for a baby. But very confused."

He's glad? Then why on earth is he still looking confused. Sehun can laugh a little now at least, "Did you not know where babies come from?"

"Don't you tease me," Jongin looks a little bashful, "I just thought we'd have babies after we would naturally get together. Not before we even get a chance at whatever this can be." He says matter of factly, "So I guess we could try things out" the last part more to himself than to Sehun.

Sehun is shocked, his ears must have gone deaf and his brain is making shit up because there is no way Jongin is asking him what he thinks he is. It's a prank, it must be. "You don't have to be with me or tease me that way just because I'm having your baby," he says frowning at him.

"Well alright, if you don't believe me. News number two. I just finally organized my files I brought back from Korea, and look what I have here." He sees Jongin holding up a shiny red envelope.

Sehun's confession letter! He thinks about closing the laptop but decides against it when Jongin has that charming smile on his handsome face. "Where did you get that?! I threw that away!"

"I thought you accidentally threw it away. And I've been looking for it since I moved in here. And to my complete surprise, I find out my best friend, who I've had a crush on since university, loves me since primary school. And now I'm going to be a father." 

Sehun is speechless. His ears are red, his face is red and Jongin likes him back. Does he really? 

"Hun, you're not going to say anything? Do you still like me?" Then Jongin's face goes pale, "How much do diapers cost? Are you okay, did you ask the doctor any questions? Like how the heck we're going to do this? Because last time I checked I live in California, and you are all the way in Korea. Have you told your parents? My parents? Can I see the picture from the ultrasound you got? Do you want to go on a date with me if I pay for your ticket to LA? Does your work know about your pregnancy? Do you have cravi-"

"OH MY GOD KIM JONGIN SHUT UP," exclaimed a very flustered and irritated pregnant man. "You asked more questions than Baekhyun!"

"I still can't believe you told him before me! Baekhyun of all people?!"

"...and Soo..."

"I was third?! Why?"

He feels small under Jongin's inquisitive stare. "It's just that all my life I thought you wouldn't like to be with me. You dated a lot and stuff, I don't buy it that you started liking me in uni. And we had sex while both were drunk, our baby was an accident that only I remembered."

"Sehun I was confused. I knew you liked me a little more than just best friends do after Jennie broke up with me. What kind of friends would touch as much as we did, or always get dared to makeout when we went to parties? And afterwards fantasize more about it. Because I did. Hunnie, we are very touchy. And then after you threatened to move out I just realized I wanted you more in my life than Luhan. Do you know why we broke up?"

Sehun shakes his head, not trusting himself to speak.

"He realized before myself that I had fallen in love with my best friend. But I saw you try and go on dates, move on from me so I didn't want to interfere with that. I secretly hated when you talked about the guys who'd ask you out, and then you had that pretty bad first time with that stupid guy."

"But you still went on dates," accused a pouting Sehun.

"I know and I'm stupid, but I'm not the only one. If sober Sehun was as confident as drunk Sehun, and I was not a dumbass as well we could have spent way more ncer days together. Imagine, we were already living together, all the romantic stuff we could have done."

Sehun stands up so his stomach is in full view from his laptop camera, "I think the baby kind of makes up for everything, don't you?" It's too late to lament idiotdic decisions made by them, they would always make up for it starting now. "So, maybe I can accept that date you offered?" he asks, looking like a bashful mess.

"I would love to take you on a date, maybe I can get you to come over soon."

"If I get days off from work. I just started not even four months ago. And you don't even have two months at work. We can postpone it for a while."

"Hun, let me worry about that. Huh, so I guess that makes the two of us trying to go to Korea for work. Junmyeon and I will have to hurry up and move back."

Sehun smiles at Jongin, he can't believe Jongin likes him back, this is really happening. "Preferably before the baby is here," he thinks about it and frowns, "although if you can't move back we will try and make this work as best we can."

"I know, I can't wait to see him, her, they if you have more than one. BECAUSE you still have not shown me the sonogram."

"Oh that's right, let me go for it," says Sehun as he goes for his picture. "Look, I'm not sure you can see it through the cam, so I'll send you a pic to your phone. There, do you see?"

"No, it's just a little dot. Like a grainy little dot," whines Jongin.

"Well, what did you expect, a full child already?" giggles Sehun, "I have an appointment in two weeks. For my two month check up. They still can't tell if there is one baby or two or if I'm an octomom."

"Can I be there? At least through video chat or maybe a phone call? To let them know I am not ready to be octodad."

"Of course, I want you to be part of everything I'll go through, even if you can't be here fully."

They spend the next couple of hours talking about baby stuff, how they will let their parents know. Sharing information they find on their phones. Sehun looks up whether or not it is safe for him to travel while pregnant. Jongin also looks up when he can take up vacation days in his contracts and company website. It was an eye-opening conversation. His nerves are not whether or not Jongin will accept the baby, they are now more focused on whether or not they will be together officially and raise the baby together. It's a difficult situation they have found themselves in.

+-+-+-+-+-+

Ever since letting Jongin know about the baby, he had to tell their parents. They were very confused about it. More than anything both his and Jongin's parents were worried about the father of the baby living all the way in California. It's a stressful time. He's going to receive full support from them, his mother and father have been dropping by at least once a week to check up on him. And Kai's mother has as well. She even brought him a cute present. They still had Jongin's old crib in storage, so that's one thing he now has. It just makes everything much more real. 

Jongin has been sending him sweets here and there, and a few cookbooks for pregnancy cravings. He sees they are doing exceptionally great. A few things have changed, mostly in the way they are speaking to each other. Still friendly, but with more affection, a little more flirty and daring. He's absolutely loving every bit of it.

Work has been going well. He adores his students, so cute! They learn really fast. His lesson plans seem to be doing great because his students are learning the basics required for first time english learners at a rapid rate. Even the teachers, who have been there for a few years, praised his teaching abilities. Most of the students know he will be gone for a few weeks towards the next year because he will have a baby. They are so curious to try and ask questions, but he said he'd only answer them if asked in English. That was a strong motivation for the children to learn whatever they could. They were like sponges; learning sponges!

Oh but back to the main topic of the day! He's finally out of work and ready for his new checkup at the doctor's. It's probably around his 12th week of pregnancy. It's time to know more about his little baby. He's going to know so much in this visit; Dr. Lee said this was his 'dating scan'. Which means he'll find out when his approximate due date is as well if there is anything wrong with his little one. Jongin looked up information online, he says we can know if there is really only one baby or more than 10...he doesn't know why Jongin is worried there are more than ten babies but oh well. Ahh and also, Jongin will be able to be there even if it's only through video call. He couldn't be there for the last one since he was dead tired, but this is his second appointment [since he informed Jongin of the pregnancy] and he is definitely going to be there...through a phone screen.

When he enters the doctor's office, it's already 3:30 p.m. so he's early. The appointment is at 4, and informed Nini about it yesterday. The pregnant male knows the baby's father is just as excited to hear about the progress, even if it's barely 11:30 p.m. in Los Angeles. He takes his phone out to call Jongin, just to be ready incase Dr. Lee goes to attend him early.

On the third ring, a very excited looking Jongin appears on screen. "What on earth?" he giggles, but then remembers it's a Monday, and quickly whispers "Oh snap, are you busy Nini?"

"Not at the moment, you don't have to whisper Hun, Junmyeon is in his room," he chuckles at Sehun's cuteness, "I am getting ready for this appointment, have my laptop ready, this notepad here filled with questions I thought of yesterday and some very late dinner" he sighs. But then smiles as Sehun visibly relaxes.

"I see, well I'm a little early. Dr. Lee is going to be here soon and I'll make sure you can see everything and ask questions too," smiles Sehun, "I really want some stir fried rice cakes."

"Thank you! I am a little scared, I even looked up so many articles about drunk sex and if it affects a baby's formation. I think I scared myself actually. I had to watch a Disney movie just to forget about scary stuff. Oh crap am I scaring you?"

Sehun actually has a fit of giggles, "I love that you're so invested in our baby. How lucky is this little one, to have a father like you."

The tan male smiles, "A worry wart father. Are you showing yet?"

Sehun shakes his head, "Uh-uh not yet. The books you sent me say it's not until around 5 months, well 20th week. Your mom said the same thing about having you. But my dear mother said I was a chubby big baby so she showed earlier."

Jongin actually grins, "You're still a very cute big baby." To which the big baby pouts at.

It's not even ten minutes that he's been on the phone with Jongin, when there are two knocks on the door, and then Dr. Lee comes in. "Hello again Mr. Oh. How have you been? Any symptoms lately?"

"I have been feeling less nauseous. Far less than before. Oh and my baby's father, Jongin, is here, through video call. Is that okay?"

"Hi," says a wary Jongin, not knowing if Dr. Lee can see him.

Dr. Lee smiles, "Of course it's alright. So Jongin I am Dr. Lee Donghae, pleasure to meet you. Now, are there any symptoms Sehun here is not telling me?" he asks as he prepares the machine, motioning for Sehun to lie on the table.

"He's starting to crave certain foods, and he's not as moody as before," he chuckles as a weak protest is heard from the pregnant one.

"Well if everything is correct, he should be nearing the end of his first trimester so the nausea is subsiding by this point. And cravings are perfectly normal. Today we are going to check the growth of your baby as well as other tests. Alright, just like last time, the gel is going to feel a little cold."

Sehun lets out a little yelp, "It's colder than I remember!" he then sees Jongin giggling on his phone screen, "Hey, it's really cold, don't laugh." The way the phone is positioned, he can see Jongin on his screen and all the tan male sees is Dr. Lee, his abdomen which now has the gel on it and the ultrasound machine.

"Alright, in the last sonogram we could barely see anything. So, here's to everything working and the baby being in full view," Dr. Lee moves the transducer device around on Sehun's slippery abdomen. "Hmm, well this is interesting. I see why we were having problems last time. Do you two see this right here, I have been thinking there was only one baby, since I only saw one placenta. Look here, two fetuses which do not share a placenta. Non-identical twins!" It was a problem figuring out his baby in the past check ups, but now he finds out there are two in there!

"Twins. Sehun we're having twins!" Jongin shouts, only amplifying in the clinic's small room, where Sehun has the phone at full volume. 

"I am going to give birth to two babies? Are you sure they will be fraternal twins?" asks Sehun. Who hands the phone to Dr. Lee makes sure a grinning Jongin can see all of the baby's features. After Jongin seems satisfied, the phone is handed back to a very shocked male.

"Well what could have happened is that one of the more playful ones was in a hiding position," Dr. Lee jokes, "and now I am positive they will be fraternal twins. I can tell because they are not sharing a placenta and they are not in the same sac."

"Wow! I can't believe it, twins. Hun I am so excited!"

"Believe me I am too, but oh my gosh I am going to push out two little humans," he feels like crying, two babies. He's going to have two little mini Jongin's or mini Sehun's. He could cry right now, "Could we find out the sex of the babies?" he finds himself asking, he is dying to know. He wants to plan baby names, baby accessories...although he'd get them every color he could because he himself isn't about that 'blue for boys and pink for girls' crap.

Dr. Lee hums, "That would be around the 20th week scan. Right at the moment you can see their little bodies are developed, we can see their anatomy. Here are their heads, hands, legs. I will send a few to print; one set or two?" 

"Two please!" both males chime in at the same time.

Dr. Lee chuckles, "Very well then, let's continue checking these two. And then to hear their little hearts, because I'm sure you two would love to hear their heart beats, am I correct?" Both agree right away. Let's just say they both teared up upon hearing two sets of heart beats. It really sunk in that he's having twins now that he heard their heart beats. That rhythmic beat, perfectly in tune with one another. At that moment, nothing but these two matters. They're so precious, he feels like the luckiest person in the world.

He parts with Jongin when the appointment concludes, promising he'd call back once the meeting is over and Sehun is safe and sound at home. 

"Dr. Lee, do you have any reading material on twins? Or known reliable online sites? All the books my babies' father has gotten me, and what I've bought are all books on a single baby. Nothing really for twins," he starts hesitantly.

"Of course Sehun, my husband actually gave birth to identical twins. They turn five next month," he leads Sehun to his main office to get his paperwork, next appointment schedule as well as his sonogram pictures.

"Really, wow, did he have a natural birth or c-section, if I may know of course."

"C-section. Which is what I need to discuss with you. I would like to meet you more regularly for check ups, having twins is difficult. So every two weeks starting now. There is more strain on your body right now, luckily you are about to get through the first trimester which is the fragile stage."

"I see, do these articles discuss month by month changes in my body? This is my first time, well obviously, but I'm very scared. I spent the majority of the last two months violently retching over a toilet bowl," says Sehun, pouting while absentmindedly caressing his tummy.

"Trust me, it's perfectly normal. I can assure you as a medical professional and as a parent. Listen, if there are any questions, and I mean any, feel free to email me. Go ahead and pass that message along to your husband- your babies' father. My email is on my business card." 

"Thank you very much. I really appreciate this, and Jongin will love this opportunity. Apologies beforehand if his emails are at a very odd time, he lives in Los Angeles."

"Very well, you are all set, I will see you in a couple weeks. Please remember to do some light stretches here and there and eat healthy meals. Would you like to meet with the nutritionist next week?"

"Yes please!" he is then handed two sets of sonogram pictures; one for me and another for Nini. After setting up appointments and getting lab results 'receipt', he is out of the clinic. He's pretty tired considering it's almost 5 p.m. when he gets home. He had stopped by a post office to send Jongin his copy of the two little cuties growing inside him. The quicker he sent them the better. Soon he'd receive the sonogram pictures; afterall, he paid for expedited shipping for that very reason.

Sehun eats dinner right away, making sure to eat a healthy snack too. He learned that from the books he's been reading about pregnancy. There were a couple packages waiting for him downstairs. Of course he knows what's there: bills, junk letters, something from Jongin for sure, and also papers from school.

When he looks through them he is correct, first things' first, check on the documents from school. Upon reading them thoroughly, he is satisfied with the maternity leave payment and dates he will be getting. It's two weeks off before his due date and ten weeks after. It's a little weird that he's only getting 60 of those days full pay and the other 30 days are paid, but only a percentage of his income. He wonders what the maternity leave and pay is for other countries. What would it be like in the United States?

Enough of that, Sehun continues munching on an apple when he goes to open a box. It's a box from Jongin. He sees so many spicy snacks! His baby daddy really came through with the snacks! He's a little greedy for these snacks! WHoever invented these deserves the Nobel Peace Prize, they are so good. There are a few spicy peanuts packets, a type of chili sauce that Nini said goes on fruit, chili powder that also goes on fruit and the best thing, a whole box of assorted Pulparindo candies. He would have never eaten anything like this before had it not been for Jongin accidentally going to a swap meet instead of a korean market. 

Continuing to look at what else is in the box, he sees a carefully wrapped item in pale pink tissue paper. Sehun almost doesn't want to rip it since it must have been very tedious for the other male to wrap up so nicely. Delicate fingers take the tape off, so careful to not tear the tissue paper. Others would think he's disarming a bomb with how he's performing. After removing the tissue paper, he sees what was inside. A photo album! Can Jongin be any more perfect? 

Sehun's eyes well up in tears, "Your father loves you two so much babies," he tells his little ones, "even when he thought there was only one baby in here." He caresses his abdomen in small circles. "Who knows, maybe he'll be here when you two are born. And I'm going to start recording everything here, gosh so cute."

He opens the album which is titled, "The Story of Us!", of course it's so cute. But which 'us' is he refering to? Because as far as they go, the relationship is not as defined as he'd like. Sure they flirt and are now much closer after their mutually accepted confessions...it's just he doesn't know if it's going to lead anywhere. For fluffs sake, they have not gone on a date. He is absolutely, positively, one hundred percent sure he wants a romatic date, which leads to more dates and then being boyfriends and maybe marriage. A family comes after all that, typically. He has to be realistic, a relationship won't work if they are only going to be 'togehter' for the sake of the babies. He's discussed this with Jongin.

"Oh fluff," he sighs, now laying down completely on the couch. "We're not a typical family, are we babies? I promise you two, even if by some chance me and your father do not end up together, we will be the best parents. Your father is living miles and miles away. He already loves you two. We have to get going to make this album."

This little album is exactly what he needs to preoccupy his time. 

He, Soo, Baekhyun and Zitao went shopping a week prior to his doctor appointment. Zitao has turned out to be a blessing in disguise, he's so funny and such an outgoing dork. He fits right into their friend group. Oh and new gossip, turns out Luhan and Tao are cousins. Not the most amable cousins, but family. Baekhyun and Soo had taken a liking to Tao right away. 

As he was saying. They went shopping the other day for Soo's last minute baby necessities. Chanyeol had given them his car for the day, wanting to sleep in. Chan was exhausted from his graveyard shift at the hospital, afterall being a new resident doctor, shadowing in the emergency unit, was the most exhausting work. Once Soo gives birth, Chan will get a little paid leave. So he entrusted Soo with last minute baby necessities.

They bought many baby things. He got himself a photo album already which is titled, "My Bump". It's to record his bump's growth. He already takes many selfies, so filling this up will be no problem! Along with the one Jongin got him. Taking out his phone, he messages his baby daddy...and silently giggles at the thought of calling him baby daddy.

Sehun: Hi baby daddy! I just got the package you sent, it was a huge surprise! Your twins loved it, and so did I. Thank you Nini!!!

He knows it must be really late in LA, so he puts the phone down. No use waiting for a reply, he should let him sleep.

After calling his mom and dad, then Jongin's mom and dad, messaging Soo and then finally Baek, he thinks everyone is informed of the twins. It's time for work. He has to make lesson plans and grade tests. He doesn't like grading, it's mentally draining. But he has to do it if he wants to keep his job. "Oh Sehun, you better cheer up, you love this job and your students, so perk up and get this done," he says out loud to himself...mentally reminding himself that the quicker he can finish this he will get to take a nap.

+-+-+-+-+-+

Sehun is eight months along now. It's been very difficult to say the least. Today was his last day of teaching. The heavily pregnant male got to stay long enough to train his replacement for the remainder of the school year. He thinks his students will love the new teacher.

He's nearing his scheduled c-section appointment faster than he'd like. His apartment is ready for two little humans. He is massaging the spot on his belly where he felt rapid strong kicks moments ago. Before going to lay down, he makes sure to send a message to his mom and dad to let them know he's home and safe. Undressing is a huge struggle, with a big belly in the way. But he's mastered taking socks off without even bending down...picking them up, well that's a different matter.

Finally in his fluffy pyjamas, he lays down. His back had been hurting all morning. Just when he's almost drifting off to sleep, his phone rings. It's a dreadful tone really. Not only because it ruined his much needed rest, but also because it's the ringtone he set for Jongin...who he has not spoken to since two weeks ago. Call him hormonal but he hasn't wanted to speak to Jongin since their last argument. Everything had been going great, until one day they were not in the right mood to talk.

Both parties had been in a horrible temper before the call even began. Sehun because he had a bad day at work and was feeling pain all day. Unfortunately, Jongin had his head almost chewed off by his boss for both being late to a meeting and also being sleepy during the meeting. It had been Sehun's fault really...for calling him so late. 

Things had been good, up until Sehun brought up the surname he would give the babies. Sehun wanted to give them 'Oh' until something more progressed between them or Jongin would be here to give them his last name. Jongin had been a little mad to say the least. Accused Sehun of using the babies to get him to go back sooner. It just escalated from there, and the last thing he remembers was Jongin screaming 'We aren't even together so STOP acting like you can tell me what I need to do, you're not my wife'. That's when Sehun started crying, and ended the call. He didn't realize his actions were affecting Jongin. Was it so bad he wanted him to be there for the birth? Or telling Jongin he should sleep more? Maybe he had been nagging him too much.

So Sehun had given him space...two weeks worth of it. Not once did he answer his calls. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were taking care of their four month old little girl and were too preoccupied to really get involved in Sehun and Jongin's lives so he was safe from Soo's logical rants. But he was not safe from Yixing. Said chinese male came by often with Baek to check up on him and to also relay messages from a certain asshole who was not on good terms with Sehun. It was fine, he'd let them interfere because they are great friends, but that didn't mean he was going to talk to Jongin anytime soon.

He let's it ring. Not once thinking to pick it up. All he had now was his negative thoughts. It's difficult to say the least. Jongin must have been tired of him. It explains why he no longer feels excited when he thinks about his birth, he'll be alone. He knows he shouldn't get such thoughts but he can't help it, he's just wallowing in self hate. What if he calls him or answered and he makes things worse between them? Sehun has always been the clingy one, his hormones are making him feel even awful. It's fine.

He's been living months like this, if Jongin wants to be part of the babies lives he won't nag anymore. He will call in a couple days. As for the twins, they will definitely have his surname. He can't keep the thoughts away that tell him he's going to be an awful single parent. 

+-+-+-+-+-+

It's three days before he needs to go for his scheduled c-section. He's been all by himself, aside from his parents, these past days. Today he's accompanied by Vivi while he packs his essential items. Thank gosh because he can't take another person reasoning with him and babying him into calling Jongin back. He knows he's wrong, he misses his best friend Nini and most of all he knows he's being unreasonable. He knows! But part of him is terrified he fudged up too bad or Jongin is calling to really tell him he doesn't even want to be part of the babies lives. 

He hears his doorbell ring. Sehun slowly and painfully gets up, putting a stop to packing his overnight hospital bag. With one hand on his back and another holding his bump, he kind of waddles over to his front door. He checks the peephole and audibly gasps.

"Sehun, please open the door. I just heard you," says a very tired looking Jongin. And Sehun makes no move to open it. Five minutes pass in silence and he hears Jongin sigh, "Please. I don't want to apologize to you and my sons when there's a door between us."

Sehun's eyes are teary when he opens the door, the sight he sees makes his heart drop to his stomach. There in front of him is Jongin. Unbrushed hair, dark circles under his eyes, dry lips...Sehun caused that. He must have made Jongin worry, it's all his fault. So he breaks down crying. And Vivi, annoyed with the noise, huffed and left the room. Almost like he was tired of everyone's dramatic behaviour.

Jongin quickly moves to embrace Sehun, and lead him somewhere to sit down. Not before closing the door of course, and locking it.

"Sehun, we need to talk," he pauses to look at him directly in the eyes, "well I'll talk and you listen to me." Jongin waits for Sehun to nod in confirmation, seeing as he's still crying. "I was not angry with you last time we spoke. I took out my work frustrations on you when you didn't do anything wrong. And then I felt like I wasn't present enough for you to believe I want the babies to have my last name. So in the end I felt you were threatening me to be there or else I'd lose you three."

Continuing to sniffle, Sehun hiccups, "You told me to stop nagging you like I have rights over you like your wife. You don't want me."

"No no I didn't mean it at the time. I was angry all day, and you were only looking out for me reminding me to sleep, eat and take care of myself." He gets on his knees, in front of the pregnant male, who is seated on the couch. "Hun, please don't stop worrying about me, these last two weeks were hell without you. All I got from you and my sons were sonogram pictures and short messages saying 'I'm fine'. That hurt me so bad. It was one little argument, we didn't need to escalate it like that." What Sehun heard was 'stop punishing me for something so meaningless'.

"I wasn't using the babies for us to be together, I promise. I just wanted you to hear, healthy and all. And I realize I have no say in your life as your spouse, I know my place," Sehun mumbles out the last part.

"Stop it, you are my best friend above all, of course you have a say in my life. Now more than ever since you are giving birth to two little humans who will have my last name," he smiles at Sehun, "I am here after all to sign the documents. Hyphenated, Kim-Oh. How does that sound?"

"Are you sure?"

"Hun, whether or not we actually become more than best friends, we will be coparenting. We will be in each other's lives for the rest of our lives," Sehun just let's Jongin explain himself, as he continues, "So we may have not established this thing between us, but I want us to work on it. If you still want. How does a date sound?"

"I am having the babies in three days Nini, I don't think we can go on a date right now," Sehun giggles, drying his eyes a little. He's not feeling so bad anymore...he's so dumb. One phone call and he wouldn't have suffered two months alone. Hormones okay...he's blaming the hormones. 

"Well, I have great and not so great news," he begins, "I got fired from the job in California."

"Fired! Was it because of me? I'm sorry!" Sehun all but screams out rapidly, it takes everything in Jongin to not laugh at how cute he is rambling on.

"No, no there were budget cuts. I was the last one hired. So I was laid off. With excellent references to be able to get a job here. Or even start my own company...it's been a dream of mine. I just got here this morning, with Junmyeon of course," he actually looks sheepish then, "I left him with all my luggage at the airport."

It was surprisingly easy to process all that for Sehun, then he giggled at a thought, "When you were sixteen you told the profesor you wanted to be a stay at home dad, is that your plan?" 

"Yes Sehun, I've been planning this since the day I fell for you," says Jongin, with a big goofy grin, "now, can I say hello to my sons? I've been waiting for this day since you told me about them!"

So Sehun motions toward his huge belly, "Go ahead, the two little boys are being restless. They have been kicking me so bad. Would you like to feel them?"

Jongin beams so wide, his face lights up like a little kid on Christmas, "I've been waiting for so long," he says softly. Jongin places his hand on top of Sehun's stomach, just then he feels a little pang. And then another. And then two more. "They're so active! Does it hurt?"

"Yeah, a little bit. Both of them are so bad right now," he pouts.

"We haven't decided on names yet Hun," he looks very preoccupied in caressing Sehun's stomach. "Actually, I have two in mind, do you?"

Sehun thinks about it for a moment, "Had two or three names, but that was for when I thought they would be girls. What names do you like for these two?"

Jongin whispers out the names, softly, testing out the waters. The look Sehun sends him makes him think everything will be alright. They spend that night finishing up packing Sehun's bag, calling up their parents saying they finally fixed things and then preparing for bed. It's the nicest he's slept since he found out he's pregnant. Vivi of course, being by JOngin's feet, small puffs of air hitting his ankles all night.

Then around 2 in the morning while Jongin is spooning a sleeping Sehun on his fluffy bed, a phone rings. Groggily, the tan male answers the call...it was Junmyeon informing him to go get his luggage first thing in the morning or he'd dump it in the garbage. Jongin won't lie to himself, he had forgotten all about his clothes, his belongings and Junmyeon all together.

+-+-+-+-+-+  
Parenthood Days  
Sehun: 23 [Currently on maternity leave; father of two]  
Jongin: 24 [Currently Unemployed; father of two]

"Hun? Can you hear me?"

Groggy, and very much annoyed, Sehun pushes Jongin's arms away. "No way, it's your turn."

"Sehun, I have an interview in 30 minutes, I have to go. I already changed their diapers and fed them, I just want to lay them down with you. Scooch over?"

Finally cracking one eye open, he sees his two sons wide eyed and ready for mischief...so early! "Okay. Okay, give them here. I have some pacifiers on the nightstand, can you hand them over?"

"Yeah, here Hun," as soon as he's given the pacifiers, he sees his little ones in their matching bear onesies. And the father in his pristine black suit, all ready for his interview. It'll be his sixth one this week. One has to land, hopefully.

"You look really good, I know you'll do amazing Nini." 

It's been two months since their twins, Taemin and Taeyong were born. Exactly two minutes apart. Two very noticeable changes have occured in such a short time. One, they are parents who are barely going to be living together. And two, they are officially dating. They know, what kind of people do things so out of order? Well these two certainly are working it out. Come on, they've only had time for two dates each month since the twins birth.

"Thanks babe, maybe one of these that I've been to will give me the chance," he says bending down to give Sehun a quick peck on his forehead. "Also, Taemin barely drank any milk, I don't think he likes the formula."

"No, what he doesn't like is that you don't warm it up enough," says Sehun, knowing full well that their babies have certain needs and have developed their own likes and dislikes. Tamein dispising cold milk the most. Taeyong on the other hand will drink it either way.

"I don't want it to be too hot though. And Taeyong still looked hungry, he kept suckling even after the bottle was finished."

"He's definitely still hungry isn't he, come on little ones, let's go send your dad off to find work, up we go." He takes Taemin to go feed and Jongin takes Taeyong to their little play mat in the living room. Once he is sitting down where he can watch his other munchkin, Jongin comes over. "Goodluck today, they'd be fools if they don't give you a chance."

Jongin smiles down at his boyfriend, "That means a lot coming from you Sehun, I'll see you later okay? I'm bringing in more of my stuff today too. Bye bye little bears!" And he may have said it with too much enthusiasm, because Taemin stopped drinking his milk, Taeyong stopped smiling at the hanging lights on his play arch, and they both erupted into screaming messes.

"Okay leave before I murder you," said Sehun, not being too sure in his own threat.Jongin all but runs out the door, leaving Sehun with two crying little ones. "COme here baby, so dramatic just like your father." He places both of them on the mat, side by side after they've called down. Both content in the music Sehun plays in the background. Soothing music, while he tries to get some work done himself. Quickly checking if they had pooped in their diapers, he gets to work on the bookshelves. 

Jongin is moving in with him soon. He was tired of living with his parents out of the unpacked boxes. He and Sehun had established their exclusivity with one another, as well as going on dates. Their first date was very them. It was everything he would have wanted a few years ago. Just the thought Jongin had put into it, mere days after being out of the hospital.

Sehun is placing old textbooks away as he remembers how it had gone. 

It was a week right after the twins were born. He was still feeling sore and groggy. Jongin had been the one taking care of everything since the c-section, along with their parents. And one particular night he didn't hear any crying or voices outside his bedroom door. So he shakily stands up only to find his dining table beautifully decorated with roses, and unsurprising enough dinner was chicken.

"Jongin, what is this?" Sehun asks in awe of the gesture...and more importantly, "Where are our sons?"

Jongin has the audacity to chuckle, making his way over to Sehun, encircling his arms around him, "With my parents. I wanted to do something nice for you, and make good on my promise of a date."

He notices the faint blush on Jongin's cheeks. "This looks delicious, I accept the date. Even if I look like shit."

"Don't say that, Sehun you always look beautiful. Also if you remember correctly, we've seen each other at our worst! Remember when I got the flu and I was bedridden for a whole week? I bet I looked like shit then."

"No, not at all, you looked like a brooding delirious angst ridden teenager who kept repeating 'oh merciful death take me now'. Like you did all throughout secondary school," giggles Sehun, reveling in Jongin's warm embrace.

"Ahhh yes, the good old days. Come on, let's eat!" He leads Sehun to the table, and makes a grand gesture of pulling Sehun's chair out and serving him food.

For their first date, he can say things turned out amazingly. They established they would go on dates from now on whenever they could. After All they could skip the awkward getting to know each other's quirks and faults, having vast knowledge about each other.

After dinner, Jongin and Sehun went to the couch. Sehun has never felt so content in Jongin's arms. Here he is practically laying on top of Jongin, enjoying their conversation.

"Oh I forgot, I had wanted to ask you. I know we're moving quickly for a 'couple', but we're not an ordinary pair are we now. So, would you like to move in together? I get it, it's weird but when have we ever been normal?".

It's not even a question to mull over, "Yes!" he says as he scoots up to kiss Jongin, "I accept! You haven't even tried unpacking, why not just move everything here? Plus, moving the babies things would be tedious.

"Hmm that would be nice, my parents want my luggage out of the living room already. My mother keeps yelling at me 'Either move in with Hun or put your crap in your old room'. Getting a tad bit annoying everytime I go to their place for my stuff," he chuckles.

"We already lived with each other before, this will be great. Roommates with extra stuff," he trails off at the end, feeling flustered.

Jongin grins down, looking at a very flustered Sehun in his arms, "Define extra stuff Sehun, c'mon," he's very satisfied with the angry puting Sehun does. "On a more serious note, I can sleep in the babies room or the couch. It's very comfortable."

"Or with me in my room? Not like we haven't shared a bed before. We already made babies, what's the worst that could happen."

"Triplets."

"Don't even joke about that! Hey and the next time we do it, you better remember it!"

"Excited about next time? It must have been memorable. Come on, I have dessert prepared for you. And after, I'm going to kick your ass at Mario Kart."

"I hope I get a blue shell, you're getting to cocky mister!" said Sehun, getting ready for the delicious chocolate cake Jongin was getting out of the fridge."

It had been such a nice evening. He loved everything about Jongin. It was the simple gestures that made him love him even more. 

Taemin gurgles out, wide eyed and wiggling, looking at the lights above him. Taeyong did not appreciate being moved, so he began wailing...which made his other baby wail out as well. 

Too bad, he only got done with one bookshelf. That should be enough for Jongin's books. He's looking forward to Jongin moving in, he's so in love with his best friend. Jongin has proved he is interested in a serious relationship more than enough. Moving in, treating him to dates, bringing him boba tea. Above all, he adores and is there for their two month old twins. So far after every interview he's had, he comes home with something for the twins, Jongin says it's for good luck.

'Good luck' was supposed to come to him by gifting their babies socks, onesies and toys apparently. He is going to have a real hard time going back to work knowing these two cuties are sure to miss him. 

Sehun is changing another set of dirty diapers when Jongin comes home, with what he assumes are the rest of his belongings and grocery bags.

"What is all that you got there?"

Jongin grins, walking over to Sehun to give him a kiss in greeting, "Well I was paying for these teething rings when I got a call. I thought it was from the interview I had just finished but to my surprise it was from the third company I interviewed at. I got the job!" 

Sehun runs to Jongin to give him a big hug, "Nini that's amazing!! I always knew you'd land one...eventually of course!"

JOngin gives Sehun a dirty look, but it doesn't last as he is too happy, "I'll let that little comment slide. See, the twins are good luck."

Sehun knows it's not because of the twins, but he's not about to burst Jongin's little bubble, "Of course, giving them forehead kisses and toys got you all the positive karma you needed, absolutely nothing to do with your talent and university degree." Well, he can tease a little bit.

"Ha ha ha, don't you mock the universe and the positive vibes. How else do you think I got such good luck in getting a super hot boyfriend? And I'm talking about a smoking hot, model type boyfriend, legs for days and a face that can and will put the sun to shame."

Sehun's a tad confused here, "Luhan was short, what do you mean legs for days??"

Jongin all but face palms, "Hun, are you or aren't you my boyfriend?"

"Me?! Ohh okay that makes sense, because I do have legs for days. Have you seen them in thigh highs before?" he teases.

"That's what led to the twins being made, unfortunately I don't recall much."

And then realization hits him, butterflies exploding in his abdomen, "I'm your boyfriend?! Me?"

"Sehun...had I not made that clear since I got back?" Jongin asks, to which the male just kind of shrugs. "Well then," he starts, as he kneels on one knee, "I got something for you too, would you Oh Sehun like to be my boyfriend, officially this time."

Sehun stares at the delicate gold bracelet the kneeling male is holding toward him, "I would love to officially become your boyfriend!"

It's not even a second after the bracelet is latched onto his wrist when Sehun pulls him up and kisses him, like he's never done before. He's so happy!

Breaking the kiss, he quickly pecks Jongin again and then his cheek, "What kind of parents just barely become boyfriends?" he laughs to himself.

"Dumb ass best friends who were roommates during their peak hormonal phase."

"Your hormone phase hasn't really stopped though. Studies show it's during your twenties that you are at peak sexual drive."

"Mmm love that kind of nerd dirty talk. Very sexy Hun."

"Well I don't put out just for a fancy gift and relationship status, I plan on holding off for a while you know, to establish priorities," he teases Jongin, faintly trailing his hands over Jongin's biceps and chest. Making a grand show of being a tease. 

"I on the other hand am not that easy either Sehun, I'm hard," he takes a moment before he bursts out laughing, "I heard it once I said it, oh fuck that was not what I meant. OKay. Where are my two luck charms?"

"They are sleeping. They are on their routine pretty well. Eat, pee, stare at the world, sleep. And in between all that they cry. Taemin is starting to open his mouth and smile more! It's so cute Nini!" Sehun gushes, his babies are starting to do more than 'scowl' at him for not feeding them fast enough.

+-+-+-+-+-+

Taemin and Taeyong are now eleven months old. In a few words, he'd describe the two toddlers as the following: mischievous, yet shy, curious, and energetic. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo's daughter was their favorite person. Little Jisoo was a year and four months old, and already was such a joy to have around their boys.

Today, they are over at Soo and Chanyol's house because they offered to babysit them while Sehun and Jongin have a proper date for once. It's not to say they haven't been out of dates, just the two of them. But they'd love to be able to go out for once just the two of them.

"Soo, if your grandpa comes over to my work again, I'm going to arrest him," says an exasperated tone. Upon realizing Sehun and Jongin are there too, he smiles sheepishly. "I mean, just please tell him I am not going to give him special treatment just because I am now being promoted...please."

Sighing, Kyungsoo just shrugs, "Yeol, he thinks you're his best friend. Come on, he's just trying to be closer to my sweet husband. Grandma calls every time she can't find him in the house, he just leaves cute notes saying he's going to visit his grandson's husband."

"Awwwe, that's so cute!" says Sehun.

"Yeah, Chanyeol, why are you so mean to Grandpa Do?" an offended Jongin asks. "He was always so nice."

"Oh yeah you guys think it's cute? He came in today with two lunch boxes. One for me and another for him. Says he stole them from the detectives downstairs. How he got there I have no idea."

"Oh come on babe, he wouldn't do that. Grandma must have made them for you two."

"You fucking bully CHanyeol. What did he ever do to you? You just don't want to be friends with him," accuses Jongin, teasing, stirring the pot, being a real bad friend to poor CHanyeol.

"Nope, Detective Lee and Sargent Kim saw us eating after reporting a 'kitchen thief among us'. And last week he left the building with a K-9 puppy in training," he sounds a tad agitated, running his hands through his hair.

"I see, well he's just trying to relive the good old days where he was on the FBI's most wanted list. Tell him you're onto him and he's been placed under surveillance. Give him some time, he'll calm down. Or if he's really bad just tell him you've called Grandma," says Soo, like it's the most common natural thing in the world.

"Fine, I'll let it slide for now. But I'm not letting him interrogate any more suspects. He made someone piss their pants in the interrogation room. And it wasn't the suspect."

"I'm sorry, what? FBI's most wanted?" asks a very confused Sehun. 

"I'll tell you all about it later babe, we're going to be late for our reservations, come on," Jongin chuckles, pulling Sehun up from the couch. "And thank you guys so much, I'll be here bright and early for these two."

"Taemin, Taeyong, I'll be here for you two tomorrow, behave now," Sehun pretended to scold the two toddlers, who look at their papa with a mix of wonder and mischief...these two looked like they weren't going to behave. Now that they have a couple teeth and more on the way, they've taken to biting anything they can...including each other. WHich leads to many tantrums.

"Bye babies, daddy loves you, please for the love of god and all that is good, don't misbehave. You two already drove Baekhyun over the edge last time," Jongin can't afford to lose more potential babysitters. Poor Baekhyun had called them 30 minutes into babysitting. He'd been a mess when Sehun and Jongin got back home that day. Taemin and Taeyong had started walking and well biting...Baekhyun was not having any of it.

"Okay get out of here already, my baby will keep these two in line," Chanyeol says, full grin on his face. "Go, come on, make them some more siblings."

+-+-+-+-+-+

It was on both their minds, really it was. Quick blowjobs, handjobs in the shower, dry humping and falling asleep after a tiring work day...it's all they had time for. Living with each other now, they thought they would have time for it but their two babies seemed to have a radar for when their parents were in the mood. So all they had time for was the little things...and no sex. Almost a year being together, and not being able to really touch each other was going to drive them mad.

So here they were, ready for a night out. Jongin in his white buttoned dress shirt, and faded grey jeans. Sehun was wearing makeup, the first time in a very long time! A natural look to compliment his monochrome look. He's wearing black jeans, a black and white stripe t-shirt under his long black cardigan. When Sehun had come out of their bedroom, Jongin had a hard time processing how gorgeous his boyfriend looked. He knew Sehun loved to dress up and wear make-up, but these days with work and taking care of the babies, it was hard for them to find proper time for each other. He vowed to make more of an effort, try at least twice a month.

They had planned the night out together, dinner at an old restaurant they used to frequent as teenagers, then they would go check out a club Baekhyun and Yixing had recommended them. Seemed like a good night out.

After being seated at their booth, Jongin ordered them a beer each. Afterall, taxis were their main friend for the night.

"Starting early? Nice. I remember club drinks being expensive," chuckles Sehun, going back to read his menu.

"What do you mean expensive? Sehun, most of your drinks were bought for you by weirdo men trying to get in your pants," grumbles out Jongin.

"But I saw the menu! I knew they were expensive," pouts Sehun. "And if I remember correctly. You used to buy me drinks too."

"I too was one of those weirdo men trying to get into your pants, that's how I can say for certain what was going on."

"You are a weirdo Nini."

"But I'm your weirdo."

"I love the sound of that," Sehun says, reaching over to hold JOngin's hand which is laying on the table.

"I know what I'm ordering, do you babe?"

"Let me guess, fried chicken?" says Sehun, an amused smile on his lips.

"How do you know me so well? You're getting pizza, aren't you?" Sehun nods yes, and Jongin continues, "same as when we were kids then. I can't wait until the twins are a little older. We could bring them here. They'd love it."

"They are daddy's little boys, they'd sure love the fried chicken here. They like it when we give them little bits of chicken."

"And when I buy them toys."

"Oh Tao got them a puppy the other day."

"No! Absolutely not, we already have our four dogs living there, plus the twins. It'll be mayhem."

Giggling, Sehun continues, "I know that's what I told him. So he's keeping her and instead got them matching toy blocks."

Seeming satisfied, he waves at one of the waitresses to place their order of pizza, chicken and fries, share size, because they love picking at each other's food. Just like when they were in the dorms.

Once their orders are put through, Jongin seems hesitant, but spills it out. "So I saw Luhan the other day."

"Where? I didn't know you visited the landfill this year," giggles Sehun.

"Damn Sehun, I wish you were there when it happened. Although we are no longer on amicable terms after I last spoke to him."

A little worried now, Sehun's demeanor changes, "Are you okay? Did he say anything? Do I need to throw hands? I may have been a whiny, scrawny cry baby in secondary school but not no more," he says, trying to lighten Jongin's mood.

"No none of that, I don't need Chanyeol to have to lock you up if Luhan presses charges. So I work in the same office as Yifan, so sometimes we go out and grab lunch together. And well you know Junmyeon has to go with us because he has a crush on him. This time Luhan met up with us, apparently he works in the same building as one of the secretaries. I was nice and amicable, because I am a very nice person."

"Yes you are, babe. You were always nice to him, even after the break-up. The one he hated was me afterall."

"I put him in his place afterwards each time...after our fight. Anyways, I always feel like the third wheel when it's just Yifan, Jun and I. But somehow, Jun brought up how he hasn't seen the twins in a while and wanted me to show him a picture. So I showed him my phone."

"Okay," Sehun adds, encouraging him to go on. 

"Luhan takes a look at the pictures too and well he goes on about how cute they are and how much they look like me. He asks me how my life has been difficult since being a single dad. He even asked who the mom or dad was of the kids."

"No way, how can he think you're a single dad. Tao must have told him you and I are together."

"Yup, I was so confused, I told him that Taemin and Taeyong were mine and yours, he had the audacity to laugh. Sehun when I tell you I almost punched him. He said 'That' b-word 'really tricked you into staying with him'. I almost lost it."

"What did you do?" Don't get Sehun wrong, he's bothered by Luhan's comment, but he wants to move past it.

"I told him to stop the grudge he has against you. I may have raised my voice but I did tell him to leave you alone, not only because you were the father of my babies but my boyfriend and best friend. I should have put him in his place waaaaaay before this, at least then he wouldn't think he has any say in my life or that he's above you."

Seeing their food being brought out, Sehun waits for the waitress to leave so he can say his piece.

"Babe, while I am truly grateful that you didn't punch him, you better believe when I see him-"

"No, no don't say it."

"-it's on sight," Sehun finishes, with a cute angry pout on his face. Jongin is chuckling at the sight in front of him.

"Hun, you look like an angry kitty right now. You'd most certainly kick his ass but you don't need to lower yourself to his level.

"He was such a dick to me in university. I should've been meaner too."

"You are perfect the way you are, and besides, you're happier now aren't you? We don't need those negative assholes in our lives."

"Yesss, no stupid cunts in our lives," reaching to grab a fry, Sehun nods, "You have no idea how happy I am. Sometimes it feels like a dream. Are you happy?"

"Very happy, so much so that I think the only thing that would make me happier is if we can successfully finish this date without any hiccups."

"I'm sure it will be one to remember."

"Which is why I'm only drinking one beer here and one at the club to let loose a little."

"Oh? No 'Black out Jongin' tonight?"

"Not tonight baby, all in moderation is fun too. Plus I am trying to remember it in case I get lucky tonight. I have a feeling I'll get lucky tonight," he says, a charming smirk directed at Sehun.

"I want to play hard to get but I'm just as excited for one night with you," it's true he is. The deep crimson dusting his cheeks says it all. "Even if we just end up cuddling on our bed or party too hard that we lose track of time and before you know it, it's time to pick up our babies," teases Sehun.

"Sounds nice, everything with you sounds nice Sehun," he takes Sehun's hand into his to kiss the back of it, "Absolutely everything...even with your cold ass toes pressed up against my legs."

"Absolutely beautiful. I better not hear a peep out of you complaining when I'm trying to sypher the warmth from your body," giggles Sehun.

+-+-+-+-+-+

The club is packed, there's barely any room between couples on the dance floor. It takes more than thirty minutes to even go up to the bar for a drink. All the booths in the back are at maximum capacity. 

In a crowd such as this, it's quite easy to get lost. So thank god Sehun and Jongin are practically glued together on the dance floor. Somewhere along the way, the cardigan got lost. And Jongin was missing the top two muttons of his dress shirt. Not that it was unbuttoned. No. The buttons had been torn off. He has no idea how on earth it happened.

They had taken small breaks to go drink some water, of course that had been an hour ago. And they just started playing Sehun's song! So naturally of course, Jongin has Sehun's backside pressed up tight against his frontside. It was the song Sehun danced to all the time when they were in university. He swears it wasn't this slow paced. But he's not about to complain when they've been slow grinding. 

Jongin moves his hands up and down Sehun's waist, enjoying their time together. Sehun is having the time of his life dancing with his boyfriend. He turns his body in order to get a better look at Jongin, bringing his arms to be around Jongins neck, pulling him in for a kiss. In their own little world, dancing to club music, making out at every chance they got. It makes them think about how they could have had that way beforehand had they not been so insecure and worried about ruining the friendship.

Although they've come to terms that whether their relationship comes to an end in the very far [FAR!] future ahead of them, nothing would ruin their friendship. They are in a secure relationship...a safe space in a loving relationship. Jongin can honestly say it's by far the most secure he's felt in a relationship. He slips his hands under Sehun's shirt, to pinch his waist. 

Feeling his side being pinched, Sehun pulls away, "So rude Nini."

"Do you want to get out of here?" Jongin asks, his hands don't seem to stay still in one place, they keep touching Sehun's body.

"Mhmm, please let's leave already."

"Okay, let me go close the tab, wait for me by the door babe."

With another forehead kiss, Jongin goes to close the tab. It was only for a couple sodas and one round of shots they had taken. Not even enough to be tipsy. Again, Jongin didn't want to be blackout drunk anymore. It was fun in university but now he wants to at least remember the shit he does the night before.

It's a little humid when Sehun and Jongin step outside the club. 

"Jongin, I got us an uber," Sehun starts, "I am so happy for tonight."

"Yeah? Well I'm glad because I had a really good time too. We might need more 'us nights' from now on Hun."

When they got home, it really hit them how late it was. Two in the morning, wow. Locking the door, and then setting their shoes to the side, it looks like they can just relax in their home. Greeting their four dogs, who are bothered by the sudden noise, they quickly leave them alone.

"Jongin do you hear that?" he asks, slipping fingers in Nini's belt loops to drag him to their room.

"No? What am I supposed to be hearing?"

"Exactly." Sehun shoves Jongin lightly onto their bed. "Not one peep from the dogs. No kids to look after tonight. Nothing for us to do." As Jongin moves himself up the bed, he watches Sehun remove his very tight jeans. Did he mention how tight those jeans were? Because they did nothing but accentuate all of Sehun's features. His long legs. THick thighs that Jongin would like to be between...whether that be his lower or upper half encased between them he didn't care.

When Sehun is done, he's there looking at Jongin, clad only in his boxers and t-shirt. With his back pressed against their headboard, Jongin sees that Sehun has a pout on his beautiful face.

"Nini!" he stomps his feet, "You're supposed to take off your clothes too. Or do you not want to?" he whispers.

Jongin chuckles at his boyfriend's cuteness, "I want to. Trust me on that, but it seems I've forgotten how, why don't you come up here and give me a hand."

Instead of helping him remove their clothes, Sehun straddles Jongin's lap, which is still clothed. "Mmmmm nope. Want to see how long you'll last just like this." So he unbuttons their shirts. Now in only his boxers, he starts rubbing himself on Jongin, who starts letting out low moans and grunts.

"Sehun, come on babe. Let me take my jeans off."

Sehun instead just kisses along Jongin's neck and then trails kisses toward his collarbones, not once stopping his rhythm.

So Jongin carefully grabs the Sehun by his hips and pushes him back onto the bed. 

Giggling, Sehun removes his boxers, "No fun Jongin, you didn't last that much."

"No one could possibly withstand that much teasing. You're too good at that, but I want to do something far better," so making sure Sehun is looking him in the eyes, he starts removing his jeans, slowly.

"Deja-vu," Sehun gasps out.

After being done, he crawls over Sehun. Now on top of him, he gets to rile him up too, "What was that? Deja-vu?"

Sehun can't answer properly, Jongin began teasing him by sucking his nipples, just letting out breathless whimpers and small yelps when he bites down on them.

Stopping his work, "Come on babe, you have to tell me. Use your words."

"You took off your clothes last time like that too is all," he finally answers. Letting his hands wander to their hard-ons between them. "Where's the lube?"

"Same place you always put it, under your side of the bed."

"How do you know I always put it there?"

"When we were roommates, you used to finger yourself quite a lot. It took all of me not to go and give you a hand."

"I thought you were sleeping!?"

"Nah, sometimes I'd have to jack off after all those sounds you let out. Now come on, how do you want to do this?"

Blushing, Sehun answers, "I want to look at you when you are inside me."

"Okay Hun we can do that, get that lube open for me. I have to work you open, after all it's been a while since anything has gone there."

At one finger, it just felt weird nice, then they quickly went to two, then three and that's when Jongin found Sehun's spot. Precum was starting to coat the tip of Sehun's penis, laying flat against his stomach. Jongin wasn't doing any better, as he worked Sehun open, he was stroking himself, enjoying the sounds he pulled out of Sehun.

It's not long before Jongin has him screaming his name, writhing on the bed just because of his fingers. "Want to cum Jongin!"

"Cum babe, cum for me will you. You look so pretty like this, can't wait to be inside you. Cum Sehun." and so he does.

Catching his breath, he wiggles a little feeling empty when Jongin goes to get the condom from the drawer. "No more babies for a while."

Sehun actually giggles at that, "Oh gosh shut up, please hurry."

"So impatient Sehunnie." When Jongin pushes all the way in, Sehun places his hands on Jongin's chest. "So so tight Sehun you feel so good around me." Just as he tries to move slowly, Sehun weakly whimpers out. Jongin is being supported by his arms, placed on either side of Sehun's head.

"Wait wait, don't. Not yet. Still oversensitive." So Jongin halts his movements. He wants Sehun to enjoy it just as much as he plans on it being great for him. He leans down to capture Sehun's pouty lips with his own.

It doesn't take that much for Sehun to start moving his ass against Jongin to push further. So he takes that as his cue to move a little more. Sehun breaks the kiss after one particular thrust hits his prostate, "There, oh my god more!"

Jongin feels like he's just about ready to cum, it was all too much from being teased, to finally being inside Sehun (knowing he's going to remember it), and then watching Sehun cum once already...yeah he's going to cum any second now. "Hun I'm close."

"Me too," he says, wrapping his legs around Jongin's lower half.

Jongin cums first, letting out a low groan right by Sehun's ear. He then reaches between them to jerk off Sehun,he pulls himself up to watch as he cums for a second time that night.

Feeling too tired and spent, he collapses on top of his boyfriend. "Sehun, that was amazing. You're so perfect babe," he says as he kisses Sehun's cheek and then his neck.

Sehun is spent, "Am I perfect? WHy thank you," he giggles. "Now, get off me, we gotta clean up. As much as I am tired, I want to sleep on a clean bed."

"Nooooooo, Sehun. Look we'll wake up early to shower and change the sheets and everything, right now I want to just throw the condom away and cuddle." So they compromise as any couple would.

True to his word, he pulls out, ties the condom to throw away. Then, he comes back with a wet towel to clean the mess from the lube and cum on Sehun. The rest could wait for the morning.

Jongin and Sehun can truly say this first couples night was a success. There cuddled up after a night out, forgetting they had responsibilities for a night, was exactly what they needed.

It's not until the next day in the afternoon that they hear both their phones going off. Jongin is still groggy, looking lost. Sehun is wide awake and alert looking for his phone on the nightstand. Not bothering to check the caller ID, he answers.

"Hello?"

"What do you mean 'Hello', did you two forget you have kids?"

"Oh crap Chanyeol I thought we would pick them up around nine in the morning?"

"Yeah it's two in the afternoon. Get up already lovebirds."

"Okay okay I'm so sorry we'll be there soon."

But they weren't...they took another hour because a certain someone suggested they have fun in the shower. Not like the other was opposed.

On their way back from Chanyeol and Soo's they stopped for ice cream and dinner. It was time to spend some quality time together as a family.

+-+-+-+-+-+

A little bit extra because why not...

A new house, a wedding and five years later.

"Jongin!" Sehun shouts at the top of his lungs.

There looking sheepish, Jongin emerges from his home office. "Yes baby."

"Why are the kids grounded? Taemin and Taeyong are mad saying that you grounded them for no reason. And for a month!"

At that Jongin actually looks quite stern, "They blue shelled me in Mario Kart. They are grounded until one of them fesses up and tells me who did it."

"Okay babe, if I beat you at Mario, you have to un-ground them, deal?"

"You're on Hun." Jongin accepts the challenge with a quick kiss on the lips. As their twins watch from the top of the stairs, grossed out expressions on their faces. 

"Papa and Daddy are weird Min," says Taeyong.

"The weirdest!" exclaims Taemin.

Never a dull moment in the Kim-Oh household.

**Author's Note:**

> Everytime I mention Mario Bros is because I left the fic to go play with my siblings...


End file.
